Right Through Me
by hieilover2005
Summary: When an old fling comes to Gotham High, Terry is forced to relive the past of this dangerous beauty, Jeanette Fuller not only causes trouble for Terry McGinnis, but is also the granddaughter of one of the most dangerous criminals from the past. T/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Right Through Me**

Summary: When an old fling comes to Gotham High, Terry is forced to relive the past of this dangerous beauty, Jeanette Fuller not only causes trouble for Terry McGinnis, but is also the granddaughter of one of the most dangerous criminals from the past. Assumed by a false name, Jeanette is the long lost granddaughter of Harley Quinn, and not only is Terry forced to deal with this, but Bruce has a feeling Jeanette is after something much more then revenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

Jeanette sat on the window sill of the small apartment she shared with her mom and dad, although she looked nothing like them, so she had the feeling she was adopted. Jeanette watched the rain as the door opened, she jumped from the windowsill, her black boots hitting the tile floor as she stepped into the moonlight, her pale skin shining from the light, her black hair pulled up into a bun as her green eyes meeting her mother's brown ones, "Did you do your homework?" she asked as her dad followed in after her, "Yes." Jeanette said taking the bundles from her mom, "Jeanette, didn't I tell you to take those highlights out of your hair?" she rolled her eyes, her "mom" always had problems with her putting any strange colors in her hair. This time it was the fact her hair highlights were green, blue, and pink her dad had no problem with it, but Ciara always had a problem with the fact Jeanette was a reckless spirit. Colby accepted it more, but when Ciara had made her mind up, she was set on it, Colby and Ciara took Jeanette in when her father had appeared at their doorstep with a baby, not much older than 7 days old, fear on his face.

"_Adam?" Colby said shocked that his best friend, who he had not seen for four years, was standing at his doorstep, soaked, a baby in arms, "Colby, I need you to take care of Laurie for me." He said as Colby took the jacket and looked down at the small bundle, her green eyes looking up at him, "Adam, what's going on? Where's Cassie?" Colby asked as Adam looked down at his feet, "I can't explain right now. I have to leave." He said touching the baby's face one more time before he left, the baby started crying and Colby took her inside to Ciara who was just as confused as he was as to what was happening._

Fourteen years had passed without a word from Adam or Cassie, no phone calls, no letters, and no sign of them ever returning back into Jeanette's life, it broke Ciara's heart to know two people who would have cared so much for their little girl could just abandon her like that. Colby, however, knew from the look on Adam's face that day that not everything was ok, and there was a possibility that little Laurie, now renamed Jeanette, was in trouble. Colby watched as the young girl started putting the groceries away in their proper places, as she got older, she realized how much she looked like her mother, the green eyes that pierced through you, the same looks, the same "I don't care" attitude, and of course the black hair that was streaked different colors every other week. Colby chuckled to himself shaking his head as Ciara looked at him, "What?" she asked as he looked at her, "Nothing, I was just thinking of how much Jeanette reminds me of Cass." "Oh God." Ciara said rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Whose Cass?" Jeanette asked as Ciara looked at Colby, "An old friend sweetheart." Was all Ciara said shooting Colby a scolding look as she put the milk away in the fridge, "You guys talk about her all the time, who is she? Why do you keep saying I look like her?" Jeanette asked as Colby and Ciara exchanged glances, "She's old enough to know the truth." Colby said to his wife as she sighed, "Fine. Get the old high school album, I'll meet you both in the living room after I'm finished putting the groceries away." Colby nodded as he motioned for Jeanette to follow him, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and sat on the couch.

Colby went into the book cabinet and pulled out their old Gotham High yearbook and sat next to Jeanette as he opened the book up to the senior photo at the very front, Colby scanned the picture carefully until he found who he was looking for then pointed, "That's your father." Colby said pointing to a boy no older than eighteen with slicked back black hair, brown eyes, and was muscular sitting on a railing next to Colby, both holding up the peace sign, "Adam Fuller was his name, or, is we don't know we haven't heard from him in fourteen years, ever since he left you with me." Jeanette studied the photo of her father as Ciara walked into the room. Ciara sat on the other side of Jeanette looking at the photo too when she spotted Cassie sitting on the bottom step, her hair up in a bun, her green eyes smiling like she was in the picture, wearing a baggy sweatshirt to hide the fact that she was pregnant the first time, "That's your mother." Ciara said pointing to her, "Cass was always the free spirit of the group. The amount of times I've had to bail her out of trouble, I would have never guessed she'd be missing for this long. They said her father was in Arkham Asylum for a long time, so her mother was stuck raising her and her two older sisters, out of all three Cass was the troublemaker, being the youngest." Jeanette looked at the picture of her mother noticing the small bump she was trying desperately to hide, "Was she pregnant with me when this picture was taken?" Ciara sat back to think for a minute, "No, she wasn't dating your father when this picture was done. I forget who she was dating to be honest, but she didn't get pregnant with you until she was twenty-four, Adam was twenty-five, we never saw them in the time she was pregnant with you. We only heard from Cass's sister Rachel that she was pregnant with a baby girl, after that they fell off the map." "Until you were born," Colby said, "you were only seven days old when Adam showed up at our door with you in his arms. No word on how Cass was, no word on what was going on, he just told me to take care of you, and left." Jeanette sat quietly as Colby flipped through the pages of the yearbook looking for more pictures of Adam and Cassie that he could show her.

Ciara looked at her daughter as Colby stopped at a picture of the Senior Prom, both Adam and Cassie with their crowns on since they were crowned King and Queen of Prom, Cass's eyes had dulled and her smile was as fake as it could come, Adam had a small smirk on his face his brown eyes lacking the shine they had before. Ciara looked at Colby as she noticed pain cross his eyes, "I never understood what happened that night," he muttered under his breath but it didn't go unnoticed by Ciara, "the two of them were so happy together." "What happened?" Jeanette asked looking at Ciara because she noticed the change in look of her mother, who had dyed her blonde hair black, and it had different colored streaks in it, "We don't know, they were always fighting about stupid things, but I think that night was a huge fight before they even made it to the limo. Your mother had become controlling towards your dad, we suspected it was because her father was never around, but your aunts never had problems like your mother did. We talked to your aunts about it, but they didn't mention any strange behavior at home, they said she was being a normal seventeen-year-old girl and she was going through a phase nothing to worry about. Apparently normal to them and normal to us was completely different, your mother started getting involved in some very strong drugs, your father had always fought with her about it, by the time she got pregnant with you, apparently everything had stopped, including socializing with us." Ciara said wiping her eyes Colby was still absent mindly flipping through the yearbook as Jeanette stood up.

Ciara watched as her daughter walked out of the living room, down the hall, and heard her bedroom door close as music started she looked at Colby who had finally stopped flipping through the yearbook to look at her, "Do I dare say it?" Colby asked as Ciara looked at him, "She's not going there, absolutely not." Ciara said as Colby sighed, "Ciara, it's the only way, she might find out more about Adam and Cass then we can tell her." "She's doing just fine without being in Gotham High." "She has no social life, we've been home schooling her, the only people she sees are me, you, and the teacher that comes here." "And she's doing just fine." "Ciara." "No Colby." Ciara said standing up going back into the kitchen as Colby sighed. Jeanette had been sheltered since she came into their lives, Colby knew all Jeanette wanted was a normal life, but the last time she had gone to an actual school she had been suspended multiple times and then expelled for her behavior towards other students and teachers. The girl had more social problems than her mother did, but Cass never got suspended, but sent to the principal's office constantly due to her behavior issues. Jeanette was ruled as unstable by her therapist almost a year ago after her incident in middle school with a girl who would constantly poke at Jeanette for being different, needless to say Jeanette had sent the girl flying down a set of stairs knocking her unconscious and was put into a coma almost instantly when she was asked why she did it, Jeanette said "because she deserves to be an invalid, too bad it didn't kill her." The therapist had told Colby that it was not normal for a thirteen year old girl to say something like that and it raised concern at the middle school, which evidently ended her school career quickly, but now she was on an endless list of medication to control her behavior.

Colby stood up and walked up the stairs to Jeanette's room and knocked on it, "It's open." She answered as Colby walked into the room she looked at him, her eyes illuminated by the glow of her laptop on her lap, "Doing homework?" he asked as she shrugged, "You could say that." She answered as Colby shook his head, anytime she said that it was a dead giveaway that she was doing something else, "So, I was thinking, if you prove to your mother, maybe you could go to Gotham High." He said as Jeanette looked up at him from the screen, then back down at it, "She's not going to buy it even if I am on my meds, she won't let me go out into the world because I'm 'unstable' and 'troublesome'. Why can't she put that one incident in the past?" "Because you put the girl in a coma and said something very disturbing for a thirteen-year-old girl." "So I'm now a shut in." Jeanette said moodily as Colby sighed, "Look, your behavior has improved I'm just asking what you want to do." He said as a startling familiar look crossed Jeanette's face, he shuddered; it was the same look Cass would give as a warning before getting pissed off. Colby held his ground as Jeanette's look slowly eased away, Colby had guessed it was because of her medication kicking in before she snapped anymore, "You can try to convince her I doubt it'll work though." She said as he sighed, "I'd like to see Max and Terry again, but I doubt that's even going to happen." Colby narrowed his eyes at her, "Terry? You don't mean Terry McGinnis do you?" "Only Terry I know." She answered as Colby crossed his arms at her, "You know how I feel about that boy." Jeanette rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, but I've heard he's gotten better." "I doubt that very much Jeanette, stay away from him if you know what's good for you." "Yes, dad." Jeanette answered as Colby walked over to her and ruffled her hair, "Hey!" "You're not all that bad, so maybe it'll take less convincing for your mother to let you go to Gotham." Jeanette let out a soft 'hm', "Good luck." She said as Colby walked out of her room.

* * *

TBC..

HL: First batman beyond story


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Through Me chapter 2**

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

After hours of arguing and fighting, Colby finally convinced Ciara to let Jeanette go to Gotham High, and she was to start immediately. Jeanette sat in the back of the car as Colby drove down the streets of Gotham, Jeanette looked out the window, and her ear buds in her ears as the rain ran down the windows her mind began to wander. The thoughts had kept her up all night, thoughts of her mother and father, why they gave her up, who they really were, what they were like, and if they were even alive still at this point in time it had bothered her so much so that she had been up all night looking up their names to find anything. The search had come up with nothing as they pulled up to the High School, Jeanette opened the door, got out, and slung her back pack over her shoulder as Colby rolled down the window, Jeanette pulled out one of her ear buds, "Behave yourself, I'll be here at two to pick you up, ok?" "Ok." Jeanette said as she put the ear bud back in her ear and walked up the steps. Jeanette felt pairs of eyes staring at her as she walked down the hallway, everyone knew who she was, and her reputation had exceeded expectations. Jeanette looked at the slip in her hand to find her locker when she looked up she saw Terry standing at his, he was talking to some girl, which stopped when he caught a glance at her. Jeanette looked at him from the corner of her eye as she walked by him; he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, as she stopped at her locker. Jeanette spun the lock on it with the assigned combination, opened it, only to get it slammed shut again, she spun around face to face with Terry who glared at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked as she smirked, "I'm socially acceptable now, no longer need to be home schooled." She said his glare getting more intense, "You were never socially acceptable, even if you are on your medication." "Awe, I missed you too, McGinnis. Now if you'd excuse me." She said pushing him away from her locker, she opened it again and threw her bag inside, grabbing her laptop, "I have class to attend." She said elbowing his stomach hard as she walked by him.

"So she's back, huh?" Max asked making Terry look at her, "Yeah, guess being marked as a manic psycho wasn't enough to be kept home." He said as they walked down the hall to History, "Just because of her pushing that girl back in Middle School doesn't mark her as a manic psycho." Max said as Terry scoffed, "C'mon Max, you know damn well why she did it, she's a psycho." "Ya know, Terry, maybe she's changed and that's why her foster parents are giving her this chance to prove herself." "Well, we'll see I suppose, but it doesn't make sense why they'd send her now, in the middle of the year, I mean we are almost done with the semester." Max shrugged as they walked into the classroom to see Jeanette already there her black hair slung over her right shoulder as she looked intently at her computer screen. Terry sat in his spot as he looked at Jeanette wearily, the fact that her parents had let her out of the house for any other reason than to go somewhere with them was disturbing as much as he used to like Jeanette after the whole incident the year before she had been exposed as a manic depressive, bipolar, and a bunch of other mental issues. Jeanette sat intently listening to their holographic instructor as Terry kept his eyes glued to her as his mind raced from the memories of two summers ago when Jeanette would literally sneak out of the house to meet up with him. The two of them had a fling but it abruptly stopped when Jeanette got a boyfriend the beginning of 8th grade, but it hadn't lasted long, but she and Terry never spoke again after that. Max kicked Terry's shin to get his attention as he looked, the instructor had her eyes on him, "Is something wrong Mr. McGinnis?" she asked as Terry blinked than shook his head, "Then I suggest you pay attention." She said continuing with the lesson. Terry rolled his eyes as a tiny ping caught his attention, he looked at his laptop screen to read a message from Jeanette, "Enjoying the view?" it asked as he looked over at her again, she looked at him from the corner of her eye, a small smirk on her face.

Terry: No, not really. I'm still trying to piece why you are here.

Jeanette: because, I've changed, ever heard of second chances?

Terry: not for delinquents like you.

Jeanette: Delinquent? Me? You wish.

Terry: you act like it.

Jeanette mentally rolled her eyes as the bell rang; she closed the laptop as she looked at Terry who looked at her from the corner of his eye. Jeanette walked up the stairs and out the door that opened into the hallway, she went to the left when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she turned around noticing that no one was following her, deciding that it was just her mind playing tricks on her she continued down the hall. The students began to fill the classrooms around her she kept walking when she felt someone brush her arm gently, she looked to her left to see a boy with green eyes looking at her, the boy looked like her he seemed to stop slightly but kept walking anyway Jeanette shook her head as she walked to the library for some quiet time in between classes. The library was empty as Jeanette stepped in, she walked over to the window and sat down at the table, she watched as some of the students began walking outside to the courtyard in the rain. Jeanette looked around the poorly lit room as she seemed to imagine a group of kids sitting at another table, the two closest to her were holding hands under the table, both were laughing with the other two about something. Jeanette stood up causing the chair to catch on the rug slightly making a light thud, the four figures turned their heads, Jeanette froze when she looked into the same green eyes she had looked into in Colby's year book, and her blonde hair was cut to the top of her shoulders, a small smile crossed her face as the image faded.

Jeanette rubbed her eyes as a loud thud caused her to scream, she looked to see a newspaper had fallen at her feet, she bent down shaking slightly as her heart pounded, she picked it up to see a recent picture of her mother looking up at her, the caption above read "Manic Finally Caught and sent to Arkham Asylum." Jeanette looked around the library, she was sure she was the only one there, "Hello?" she called waiting for a reply, but when it didn't come she looked back down at the newspaper, it was marked from 5 years ago. Jeanette sat back down at the table as she began to read the article:

_Cassata Ann Fuller, 33, (pictured above) was sentenced to life in Arkham Asylum for the murder of her husband Adam Nicholas Fuller, 34, the above mentioned was ruled as mentally unstable at the time of his murder almost two years ago. It is believed that the couple had been stable for numerous years and that this type of attack was not expected to happen, Cassata had been a loving wife to Adam for thirteen years, the two of them had been high school sweethearts and married in their early twenties. "My sister would never hurt, Adam," states middle sister Andrea, "she loved Adam with her whole heart, sure they had their own problems, but they never ever got physical with each other." "Cass is and was a loving wife to Adam," states Adam's mother in front of Gotham Court the day of her hearing, "he never ever complained about her, ever." _

_After the hearing and the sentence, tears flowed from everyone's eyes, but the tears would not persuade the D.A. or the judge. Cassata plead not guilty to the charge, many believe she was set up by her deranged father, but no one believed that story since her father was killed years before, hence her being sentenced to Arkham. Cassata's older sister, Rachel, and her mother, Harley, both declined to meet with us face to face on the case._

_It is also believed that both Cassata and Adam have at least two children, but nothing has been confirmed._

Jeanette continued staring at the article when a loud thud made her jump, "What are you reading?" Terry asked as Jeanette quickly folded the paper, "Nothing." She said putting it under the table, "Sure you're not, why are you reading a newspaper from five years ago?" "It was about my mom." Jeanette said as Terry raised an eyebrow at her, "Ciara?" "No, my birth mom," Jeanette said sighing, "I guess she supposedly murdered my dad and apparently I have a brother or a sister I don't even know about." "That's some rough stuff." Terry answered as she looked at him, "You have absolutely no idea." She answered as she met his eyes, "I think I do, my step-father was murdered by some punk group, but do you see me running around killing people?" Jeanette smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?" "I don't kill people, never, you know this." Terry said as Jeanette rolled her eyes, "If you're talking about what happened in 8th grade, Terry, save it I didn't kill her she was in a coma." "Maybe murder runs in your family." "You're really starting to piss me off McGinnis; I suggest you stop before I _do _commit murder." Jeanette said narrowing her eyes at him. Terry shrugged standing up as Jeanette looked back out the window, the rain had stopped falling, but the gloom still hung over the town and it was now fogging up her mind, "Hey," Jeanette turned her head slightly, "if you need help with anything, I'll help you, I'm serious." Terry said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks." Jeanette said as she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder she swallowed hard putting her right hand on it. Jeanette slowly lowered her hand from his as he moved his hand down her arm before letting go of her hand, the bell rang bringing both back into reality, she cleared her throat standing up, "I'll see you around." She said walking past him, her bag slung over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll see you around." He said as she pushed the doors open, Terry bent down picking up the newspaper, looked at the headline, then at the door, and put the paper down on the table before walking out.

* * *

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Right through Me Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Jeanette sat on the stone steps at the end of the day, her ear buds in her ears as she watched for her foster father's car, she watched a lot of her classmates start breaking off into groups heading to different places, all the different cliques pissed her off, but she tended to ignore most of them. As Jeanette sat patiently waiting she felt a tap on her shoulder, she took out her ear bud as she looked at Terry, "Hi, again." She said as he smirked slightly, "Know how you said you were looking up things about your mom and dad?" he asked as she looked at him, "Yeah." "I might know someone who could possibly tell you more about them, I looked them up, they used to work for Bruce Wayne and it happens I know him." Jeanette raised an eyebrow at him, "I've got enough information for today." She said putting the ear bud back in her ear. Terry sighed as he stood up from his spot next to her, she looked at him from the corner of her eye as she looked forward noticing Colby looking at her, she stood up wrapping an arm around Terry in a one-armed hug as he did the same, she walked down the stairs to the car. Jeanette took out her ear bud as Colby looked at her, "So, how was your first day?" he asked as they pulled away from the high school, "It was ok." She said with a shrug as he nodded slightly, "Talking to Terry again?" he asked as she looked at him, "Kind of, but not really." She said as he bit his lip, she sighed sinking into the seat, "You know how I feel about him," Colby said ready to give the same speech he had given her almost a year ago, "I don't want that boy near you." "Yes dad." Jeanette said as they pulled up to their apartment complex.

Jeanette walked up the stairs to the apartment to see Ciara watching the news, "Hi mom." Jeanette said as Ciara put the TV on mute, "Hi honey how was your first day?" she asked as Jeanette shrugged again, "It was ok." Was all she said as she headed to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Jeanette sat on her bed, resting her head on the headboard, staring at the ceiling as her mind raced from the day's events, the picture of her mother, well and alive in a newspaper almost 5 years ago. Jeanette found it hard to believe that Colby and Ciara had no contact with her for almost fourteen years, it could have been possible that they had been in contact, but lied to Jeanette in order to protect her, or just didn't want her knowing her mother was a possible murderer. Jeanette sighed sitting up grabbing her laptop and searched the names _Adam and Cassata Fuller, _when she typed it in the first thing that popped up was the murder charge on her mother, but below was a link to Wayne Enterprises from fourteen years ago, before Jeanette was ever born, she clicked on it to see a picture of Cassata next to Adam, who was receiving an award from Bruce Wayne. Even though the picture was in black and white, Jeanette could see the look of jealousy in her mother's eyes; her smile was forced as she read the caption below:

_Adam Fuller (pictured above) shakes hands with Mr. Bruce Wayne as he receives an award for discovering a cure to a rare mental disorder that has appeared again in the past five years called Bipolar Disorder. Adam Fuller's wife of a year, Cassata Fuller, joins her husband on stage as he receives the award, both have been employed at Wayne Enterprises since they were eighteen years old as interns before becoming scientists._

Jeanette kept scrolling when she found her father's obituary, she clicked on it:

_Adam Nicholas Fuller, 34, was buried today after being found murdered by one of his maids tied to his bed he shared with estranged wife Cassata Fuller, 33, the maid said Mrs. Fuller and Mr. Fuller had been arguing lately and that the couple would, very often, have the cops called on each other. The maid, who does not wish to be named, stated that the day before she had walked in on Mrs. Fuller wielding a knife on Mr. Fuller proclaiming, "I swear to God I will kill you." Cassata was nowhere to be found in the house, but authorities had picked her up shortly after while leaving work at a local shelter, when they told her she was under arrest for the murder of her husband, she immediately fell to her knees in the street crying. Cassata is expected in court within the next month to be charged with the murder of her husband since her finger prints were found all over the knife that had killed him, members of the family swore up and down Cassata would never do such a thing, but mental health issues ran in the family since her father Jack was locked away in Arkham himself for most of her life. Pictured above are Cassata Fuller, her mother-in-law, her sisters Rachel and Andrea, her mother, and her two friends Colby and Ciara Michaels. _

"Jeanette! Dinner!" Ciara called as Jeanette closed her laptop as she walked out of her room she sat down at the table as her foster parents sat down, she stared down at her plate, "Something wrong?" Colby asked, "How come you never told me my mom's alive?" Ciara shot a look at her husband as he shifted uncomfortably, "That was five years ago, Jeanette, we have no idea how she is now." "In Arkham Asylum, for loonies, because of something she potentially didn't do." "How do you know all this?" Ciara asked abruptly, "Gotham High's library and the internet, I read an article on her, you both _lied_ to me saying she was dead!"

"Because she is dead! To you, to us, and to everyone else!"

"You probably didn't want her seeing me."

"Damn right, we were protecting you from her!"

"SHE'S MY MOM!"

"SHE'S A PSYCHO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jeanette yelled as she felt her blood boil, she gripped the table tightly trying to control her anger, Colby looked at her as he pinched her leg, Jeanette jumped, blinked and then looked down at her hands. The knuckles were pure white, her nails had ripped the cloth, and splintered the wood slightly; Jeanette stood up from the table, "Where are you going?" Ciara asked, her voice shaking, "For a walk." Jeanette said slamming the door behind her as she walked out into the hallway. Colby and Ciara looked at each other in silence as Colby stood up leaving his wife at the table while he disappeared into their bedroom, Ciara sat alone at the table, and tears began to fall.

The night was quiet except for the few hover cars that passed Jeanette as she walked on the sidewalk, she had no idea where she was going, but all she knew was she had to clear her head before she did something stupid. Gotham at night gave her the creeps, she had heard all the stories about the gangs, drug dealers, robbers, and other criminals that lurked in the shadows waiting to pounce on someone unsuspecting, but she didn't care at this point because if anyone touched her she would kill them. The sound of her boots sloshing in the puddles gave her a piece of mind on the quiet walk, a secure feeling in a way, but she knew others could hear her coming if they dared to touch her; the dark seemed to get darker as she neared semi unfamiliar territory, something in her mind told her to keep going, but her feet disobeyed. A smell came from the shadows, so horrible, that she nearly gagged on it, she took a step back as a rat scurried by her feet, she jumped back again quickly getting grabbed, and turned around to see a man with a leather jacket and crooked yellow teeth smiling at her, "Well hello there youngin', what brings you to these parts?" he asked as others emerged from the shadows wielding pipes, screwdrivers, and crowbars. Jeanette squirmed as the man tightened his hold on her, "Where you think you're going?" "Attempting to get away from you creeps." She hissed as the man laughed, "Good luck with that one! You can't get away from me and no one's around to hear you scream." He said chuckling as he pulled out his knife, he pushed her down, covered her mouth with his hand, and sat on her hips, "Now be a good girl," he said, "and it 'll be over before you know it."

Jeanette growled a low growl as she bit down on his hand making him yell removing his hand, she quickly grabbed his head, head butted him, making him fall over, grabbed the knife, kicked him in the stomach, and held the knife to his throat, "Now be a good boy," she said in a mocking tone, "and it'll be over before you know it." With a quick fluid movement she slit his throat a smirk crossing her face as she felt rage bubble in her blood, she turned to the group, who all looked shocked, "So, whose next?" she asked the smirk turning into a grin as she was rushed. The fight was over within five minutes, the whole group lying in the street, groaning if they were still alive, and the rest had slit throats eyes open in shock as the adrenaline in Jeanette slowly faded, she stood looking lost with the bloody knife. Blood spilled from her shoulder from when she was hit at first with a crow bar, her legs shook, her breathing was rapid, her eyes wide as saucers, in a panic she dropped the knife and looked at her hands covered in blood. Jeanette put her hand on her shoulder as she started walking away from the scene, hoping no one had seen, the fire inside her had died down, and she had no idea where she was going to go, definitely not home and not to the hospital nor the police station, so she just walked. The pain in her shoulder grew worse as she felt the blood continue to flow, her legs were still shaking, her chest was on fire, and tears had started flowing down her face as she continued to walk towards the one place she knew she was safe, Terry's house.

Terry sat at the dinner table with his mom and little brother when he heard a knock on the door, he stood up, went to the door and saw Jeanette standing there, shaking, "Terry," she said as he stared at her, "I need help."

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Right through me chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.

* * *

Terry waited until Jeanette got out of the shower, his mother sat her down, and began sowing up her wound as she sat there wincing every once in awhile as the skin tugged, the newscaster in the background reporting the news, "It is believed that there is another vigilante out on the Gotham streets," the voice of Commissioner Gordon said as Jeanette snapped her head up, Terry looked at her from the corner of his eye, "only this time we might be able to identify him or her since there is a separate blood trail leading away from the scene of the murders." "Shut it off." Jeanette said as Terry looked at her, "Shut it off." She said again as he picked up the remote and shut off the TV. Jeanette stood up quickly biting the thread as Mrs. McGinnis looked at her, startled, "I'm not finished, Jeanette." "I'll be fine." She said as she pulled her tee-shirt back on over her head, "Why don't you just stay here?" Terry asked as she looked at him hesitantly, his eyes held hers for a few moments until she looked at Mrs. McGinnis, "I don't have a problem with it." Jeanette sighed, "I guess." She answered feeling uneasy. Mrs. McGinnis motioned her back to the chair as she sat down she felt Terry's eyes glaring at her, like he knew she was hiding something from him, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as Mrs. McGinnis finished sowing up her shoulder, "You can stay in the spare room we have," Mrs. McGinnis said as Jeanette stood up, "Thank you." She said as she walked down the hall to the room. Jeanette sat on the bed looking down at her now clean hands, a strange humming in her chest made her shudder, for some reason it felt good watching every single one of those men die, she shook her head to get the thought out as she laid flat backwards on the bed. Rain had started falling outside so maybe she was lucky this time around, but what if it happened again? No, it wasn't going to happen again, because she was not about to get thrown into jail or worse, Arkham, neither of those choices were forgiving, but jail was more forgiving than Arkham ever would be.

Jeanette sat up again as she kicked off her shoes, she was tired, the rain was soothing, and her body wanted her to sleep, with some effort she swung her legs onto the bed as she snuggled under the covers. Jeanette started closing her eyes when she felt the side sink, "Just because I'm sleeping in your house does not give you permission to creep on me." She said opening an eye as Terry rolled his, "That was ages ago, don't flatter yourself." He said as she sat up, "What do you want?" she asked as he looked at her, "What did you do to those men?" "I snapped killed them apparently, that I don't really remember doing, I remember killing one." Jeanette said as Terry raised an eyebrow at her, "Look I was scared," she said looking at him, "the main one was going to rape or kill me if I didn't do anything. Would you rather me be lying dead in a random street of Gotham then sitting here right now?" "No, but I rather you not end up going to Arkham which is worse than death, why won't you turn yourself in?" "You don't understand, you'll never understand, my mother is apparently some psycho who killed my dad, how's that going to stand in court? I killed at least sixteen people, Terry, I'll be lucky if I'm not sent to that psycho jail. Commissioner Gordon is going to tell the D.A. to have me sent to Arkham, just because my mother was accused of killing one person, and the judge is going to look at that and have me ruled as mentally unstable. It's a lose, lose situation, oh and that incident back in middle school will come back and bite me in the ass if I do go to court. " Jeanette said in one long winded breath as Terry looked at her.

It was the same panic he had seen in her eyes the day she had pushed one of their classmates down the stairs in school, the same scared look she had when she did something wrong, and it was a helpless look that literally made Terry feel bad for her. Jeanette sighed lying her head back down on the pillow, her eyes now focused on the door that had not opened, but she sensed either Matt or Mrs. McGinnis standing there listening to the conversation, and waited to hear them walk away and call the police on her. Terry put a hand on her head as she turned towards him slightly, he ran it down her hair, "I am scared shitless, Terry." She said quietly as he lay next to her putting an arm over her side, "I know, I am too." He said as she faced him in the bed, "You have no reason to be scared." She said slowly closing her eyes as he looked at her.

_If only you knew._ Terry thought to himself as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning Terry and Jeanette left for school together, and separated the minute they stepped into the high school, Jeanette went to the library again but noticed that she was not alone this time, a boy with slicked back black hair, green eyes, and a laptop in front of him was there. Jeanette walked past him without a second thought until she noticed what looked like a scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow, over his eyelid, and began again under his eye again running down to his chin. The boy turned to look at her, a milky film covered the left eye, which was the side she had been looking at, "Can I help you?" he asked in a smooth sarcastic voice that made her skin crawl, why, she didn't know, "No…" she said quietly as he narrowed his good eye at her, "You were in here the other day weren't you?" he asked as Jeanette nodded, "I thought so." He said as he looked back at his computer screen. Jeanette turned away, shuddering, as she went back to the same spot she was in before when she spotted a newspaper from 21 years ago next to her chair, she looked at it, sat back up, noticed she was alone again, bent down, picked it up and spotted a much younger Cassata sitting in a courtroom, in what looked like an orange jumpsuit.

_Eighteen-year-old Cassata Rose Fuller was found not guilty of drowning her two infants this afternoon due to an insanity plea. Her husband Adam Fuller, nineteen, is also pictured with his mother and Cassata's mother Harley, all three holding hands as they awaited the verdict of the young woman. The trial lasted over two months and it was taxing on both families, who had split opinions on the girl, when asked about his wife's psychosis while on the stand Mr. Fuller looked at her with intense sadness and replied with, "I believed she had it under control, she has for a year without her medication, but I should of seen something like this coming. Do I blame her for doing it? I absolutely do, but will it stop me from loving her? Absolutely not, it is a mental ailment she has to control, whether on meds or not, and I believe this was a onetime instance that she will never repeat again." When her mother, Harley, took the stand she repeated the horrific scene she had come home to, even though it wasn't bloody, "I came home from running errands, and it was too quiet, I called my daughter's name since I knew she was home, because she had said she wasn't going anywhere with the kids. I heard humming in the bathroom, but it wasn't normal humming, it was…eerie, it gave me goose bumps, and it was "Hush Little Baby" a song I had sung many times to Cass and her sisters as babies. I opened the bathroom door…and I saw Cass sitting by the tub, when I asked what she was doing, she turned to look at me, and I saw little Nathan floating face down, I screamed as she stood up which was when I saw little Natalie…" Harley looked at her daughter, tears running down her face as Cassata looked at the floor, "Both of them, drowned, I blame myself because I could have made it home before she did what she did, the worst part was when she came back into reality and asked 'why are you crying mommy?' I called her a monster before I called Adam, who called the police, and she was taken away, dazed and confused. What parent calls her own child a monster? No parent should have to do that." _

_On this last day of trial Cassata took the stand herself when asked why she killed her son and daughter, she looked at the DA intently, and said with a sincere and honest look, "I did it because I was told to do it," when the DA asked who told her to do it, she replied, "the voices that were in my head told me to do it, they said they would be free that way." "Free from what?" the DA asked as Cassata looked away from him, than seemingly spaced out before saying, "The voices." The not guilty plea worked in her favor, even though she was court ordered to be put back on her medicine, go to therapy, and have a psych. evaluation every two months. _

Jeanette's head buzzed as she put the paper down on the table, her heart pounded, her breathing became abnormal as she heard a loud bang, and she jumped and whipped around in her chair to see that there was a note on the floor in the middle of the room. Jeanette gulped as she stood up, her legs shook violently as she slowly moved to the middle of the room; she bent down picking it up, looking at the words written in red ink: **Stop snooping around before you end up like her. **With an arrow pointing to the right, when she looked, she noticed her own adoptive mother, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, "MOM!" she screamed as she dropped the note kneeling next to her, "MOM! MOM! MOM!" she said shaking her violently, a chuckle filled her head as an ear piercing scream filled her head, "STOP!" she yelled covering her ears, "**STOP IT!"** she yelled again as she opened her eyes as a flash of a man with a painted clown face and green hair appeared she let out a scream covering her face and ears.

"JEANETTE!"

Jeanette screamed again sitting up in a hospital room, sweat pouring down her face, along with tears, the boy from the library, Colby and Ciara were standing around the bed, "MOM!" Jeanette said wrapping her arms around her adoptive mother, "What happened?" Colby asked as Ciara sat beside her running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "I was sitting in the library…I was reading an old article on my mom and then I heard a buzzing sound in my head, then a bang, then I saw this note…then I saw mom dead in the library." Jeanette said leaving out the part about the man with the clown face and green hair. Ciara looked at Colby, distress in her eyes, he looked at her, and gave a slight nod knowing now that Jeanette was showing signs of psychosis, along with being bipolar, and both were family traits they had hoped Cass had not passed onto her daughter. The boy from the library looked at Jeanette, his one milky eye gave her a shudder as his green eye stayed transfixed on her, the nurse came back in, Ciara and Colby left leaving the nurse with the two teens, "I'll watch her." The boy said as the nurse nodded, "I'll be back with your medication in a minute Ms. Fuller." Jeanette looked around the room, confused as she looked down at her left arm, which was wrapped, she looked at her right arm that was uninjured, she lifted the covers to see scratches on her legs, and she put the cover down, looked around the room again, and hugged her knees close to her.

"You're confused aren't you?" The boy asked as Jeanette looked at him, "You have no idea…how did I get here?" she asked as he sat on the bed, "I found you in the library after third period, I called you're name to pull you out of your episode, even if it was brief, you came back, and then slipped away again." Jeanette blinked at him, perplexed, she could of sworn she had attended her second and third period classes, because she was sitting in the classroom's listening to the lectures, wasn't she? Jeanette screwed up her face trying to think as the boy smirked, "I wouldn't think too hard, I can smell the smoke from your gears turning." "Ha ha." Jeanette said sarcastically glaring the boy chuckled, "I'm Craig, by the way." He said extending his hand as Jeanette took it, "You already know who I am." She said while she looked into his eyes, "What happened to your left eye?" she asked as he shifted uncomfortably, "I rather not talk about it." He said standing up when the nurse came back with pills she handed them to Jeanette, "Ok dear, the blue pills you have to take two every day in order to control your bipolar disorder, the white pills you have to take one every twelve hours, and the red are for your psychosis which you have to take once every six hours." Jeanette blinked at the word 'psychosis', "Wait, I have psychosis?" she asked the nurse, "Yes dear, you have psychosis, typically its generic, so one of your parents must have passed it onto you, as long as you take the red pills you should be fine, but we are going to keep you here for a day just to monitor you."

Jeanette processed none of the last few words the nurse had said, the only word that had stuck was the word 'psychosis', she was just like her mother.

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: look at last 4  
-

Jeanette sat in the bed, not saying a word, for the rest of the day Craig, Colby, and Ciara had left her there as a blonde nurse walked into the room, she looked down at the clipboard, then at Jeanette, her blue eyes looking into Jeanette's green eyes, her heart almost stopped, _It can't be, no, Cassata would have told us…_ "Hi," the nurse said as Jeanette blinked giving a half hearted smile, "I'm Nurse Quinn how are you doing?" "Shitty." Jeanette answered as the nurse gave a small smile, "Well if you need anything let me know." Was all she said as she stepped out of the room to see Colby walking down the hall. The two stopped before continuing, "Rachael." He said as she nodded to him, "Colby, how have you been?" "I could be better; did you see your niece?" "Briefly, I have maybe ten other patients to attend to, how long have you had her?" Rachael asked Colby as he looked at her, "Fifteen years, Adam showed up at the door with her and said nothing else." "Hm, same time him and Cass were having problems, you know, I have never seen a man so afraid of a woman. I love my sister to death, but the way she treated him was horrible, just like our father, the way he treated my mother." Rachael said as Colby saw anger enter her eyes. Rachael, Cass, and Megan had grown up in a broken family and Cass being the youngest was the spoiled brat, she was given everything, there were a few times she would go with daddy as well to commit his crime sprees knowing it would piss Harley off.

When Batman had finally put an end to it, Cass was wild, and the rebel of the three girls her and Harley had a strained relationship, the two of them did not struggle to hide it, it was clear Harley was frightened of her own daughter. Megan and Rachael had left when they were eighteen leaving Harley with Cass and the adopted daughter Alyssa, a good friend of Colby, Ciara, Cass, and Adam who had lived with Harley and Cass up until she was eighteen and left with Dick. Since then no one had heard a word of Rachael or Megan, not even a whisper of their father, nor their mother Harley, "How's your mother doing?" Colby asked as Rachael looked at him, "Surviving, Megan and I visit her every once in awhile, she still has pictures of Cassata and Adam all over the place. Not a single picture of me or Megan or our kids, I mean if she had known about Laurie and Lucas I'm sure she'd have pictures of them." Rachael said as Colby narrowed his eyes, "Lucas?" "I thought Megan told you Cass was pregnant with twins?" "No." "Well that's to be expected of her." Rachael said sarcastically.

Colby shook his head as Rachael sighed , Megan was the lazy one, she had barely finished high school let alone go to college, Rachael was the golden one who had graduated both high school and college, even though she was only a low end nurse she still made the money. Whenever Megan was asked to do something she usually suckered her boyfriend, Cass, or even Rachael into doing it until Cass was old enough to catch onto what she was doing and would tell her she wasn't doing it anymore which made Megan angry. The three girls used to get along until the family started falling apart starting with Rachael being kicked out, forcefully, for bad mouthing her younger sister by calling her a spoiled brat, which did not go over well with her father, at all. Megan left at will at eighteen, but by then their father had been put away in Arkham Asylum, "Well, I better check on the other patients." Rachael said as Colby nodded, "It was good seeing you." Colby said as he extended his hand, she took it, her hand gripping his tightly, "Likewise, my friend, tell Ciara I say hello." "Will do." Colby walked down the hall to see Jeanette still staring off into space.

Craig walked up the spiral staircase until he got to his grandmother's apartment; he put the key in the door, stepped into the room and saw his two cousins sitting at the table, along with Harley who all turned to look at him. Craig strode to the table taking his seat across from his grandmother, his good eye looking at her as her aged face looked at him, "She was diagnosed with psychosis." He said as she nodded, "So they finally realized she's seeing images?" "Images from what?" "You're mother's past, it can mean one of two things, either you're mother is suffering from a psychotic episode, or you're sister was delayed, because I know you're mother had psychosis very young." Harley said as Craig crossed his arms across his chest. The twins shifted in their seats as a loud bang from a room startled them making them all jump, Harley stood up as the loud noise came again, and she walked down the hall opening a door to the room, "Grandma?" Delia said as Harley came back into the room, "What is it?" Deidre asked as she sat down with a picture frame in her hands her knuckles white, "Grandma?" Craig said standing up as he walked to her, he knelt beside her, looking at the frame. Harley stared into space as Craig gently removed the broken frame, a picture slipped onto the floor, Craig picked it up, and flipped the picture over it was a picture of his mother and father, a large slash across Adam's face along with his mother's face he had no idea what it meant, but he stood up and looked at his cousins as they all looked at their grandmother who had not made a sound.

Cassata Fuller sat in her padded cell, her green eyes narrowed as she watched the door, she knew any minute now that the warden would open the door to let the doctors in to give her the daily meds she was suppose to be taking. The white jacket looser than it was supposed to be, a knife concealed in her hand that she had used to cut some of the restraints so she could make her escape easier, she had spent weeks sitting in the room plotting her escape. The only thing that the warden had failed to notice was the fact that the packages that had been stuck in her normal cell had contained everything she needed, her knife, pen and paper, and metal poison tipped nails that she had already used on one of the doctors hence her being placed into the padded cell. The door opened as the warden stepped in, two guards stepped in after him as the doctor followed, a smirk crossed Cass's face as the two guards grabbed her shoulders, the doctor's hand shook as he knelt in front of her, "What's the matter?" she asked as the doctor gulped, "Scared of someone whose in a padded cell, restrained? You're pathetic." "Enough, Cassata." The warden said as Cass glared at him, "You're scared of me too, don't pretend you're not, I see the way you shake every time you step into this room, or anywhere near me, and you know what, warden? It gives me such pleasure to know a man like you is scared of a 90lb woman like me." The warden twitched as Cass gave a twisted grin. The warden looked at the doctor, giving him a nod, the guard grabbed Cass's hair pulling her head back as the doctor tipped the plastic cup into her mouth, the guard let her head good as she spat the meds back at the doctor, she broke her arms free of the jacket, the first one she went for was the doctor. The doctor stumbled back as she drove the knife straight through his stomach, the guards went to grab her, she turned and sliced ones throat as she jumped on the other stabbing his throat, the warden went wide eyed, and ran as the alarm sounded she looked up at the red light that had gone off over her head. Cass threw the knife as she ran out of the room, down the hall as the other inmates watched her, yelling, swearing, and some just cheering her on as she slid under the closing metal door as the other guards started firing their guns at her from their posts, her long legs carried her faster than she could have imagined since she had been confined for so long.

As she ran she started ripping pieces of the baggy inmate uniform off so she could clear the barbed wire fence without getting snagged, the guards kept firing as she seemed to dodge the bullets, but as she slowed to rip pieces of the pants off one grazed her arm, leg, cheek, and one hit her in the ankle. Cass gritted her teeth as she pulled the bullet out, she wrapped a piece of cloth around the ankle to stop the bleeding as she limped the rest of the way to the fence, the scaling was not easy with the ankle, as she climbed more bullets hit her making her wince, Cass climbed as fast as she made it to the top, she let herself fall to the ground. The pain was unbearable from the bullets hitting her, her heart raced, her head throbbed from whacking her head on the ground, she laid there for a few more seconds as she sat up she noticed a car pull beside her, "C'mon, get your ass in the car, now." Cass inched her way to the car, pulled herself in halfway, the driver grabbed the back of her shirt yanking her in, and she slammed the door shut as the car's tires squealed pulling away. Cass slouched in the seat as she looked in the back to see her sister Megan smirking at her, "You're crazy, you know that right?" Cass smirked, "It runs in the family." Megan shook her head as the driver looked at her from the corner of his eye, "And look whose back from the dead, you did well my dear." He smiled as he put his hand on her knee, "Disappearing for fifteen years is hard enough, lying to our kids and public is another, Cass." "You realize Gotham is going to be thrown into a tizzy looking for you, right?" Megan said as Cass looked in the rearview mirror at her, "I expect them to, and from what I hear there's a new dark knight," "There is, he's a young kid." "How are my daughter and my son?" "Laurie is in the hospital, they diagnosed her with psychosis, and Lucas is on to everyone according to mom." "Smart like his father." Cass said looking at the man next to her as he smirked, "At least there's a semi normal one in the family." Cass laughed, "Adam, my love, there's no such thing as normal in my family."

Terry pulled his jacket on as his phone rang, he looked to see that it was Bruce calling, "I was just heading over, what's going on?" Terry asked as he waited for his response, "I need you to go to the hospital to check on your friend," Bruce said as Terry narrowed his eyes, "Why?" "Turn the news on." Terry walked to his living room turning his TV on, "We interrupt your normally scheduled programming for this breaking news, and we now turn you over to the warden of Arkham Asylum who is holding a press conference." Terry looked at the frightened man as he shook, "Ladies and gentlemen of Gotham, for the first time in years, we have an escaped fugitive, she is armed and very dangerous, her name is Cassata Fuller, it is very possible that she is injured with multiple bullet wounds so we ask all hospitals to keep an eye out. She has long blonde hair with red and black streaks in it, green eyes, and it is believed she still has her white uniform on, if anyone has any information, please contact Commissioner Gordon and do not approach her for she is very unstable." Terry shut the TV off as he hung up on Bruce, he ran out the front door. Terry ran down the streets of Gotham as rain hit him in his face, the only thought going through his head was the fact that Jeanette was now in danger since her mother had escaped, and he would never be able to forgive himself if he let anything happen to her.

Jeanette watched as the hospital staff started running around the hospital, locking doors, locking windows, and watched as the security guards stood in front of her door. Jeanette sat up as she noticed Terry outside, the guards trying to stop him from getting in, "It's ok," she said loud enough as the guard backed away, Terry stepped into the room, "Are you ok?" "I'm ok…what's going on?" Jeanette asked as Terry sat next to her on the bed, "Don't worry about it, all that matters right now is that you are safe." He said pushing a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said as he smirked, "I doubt you would be able to this time." He said as he heard the automatic locks on the door lock, the windows locked down, and the bullet proof metal lowered darkening the room. The lights came on slowly as the two teens sat in silence looking at each other, Jeanette fiddled with the sheet as Terry looked away, the heavy metal door opened making both look at the nurse who had stepped through, a smile on her face, "Evening, how are you feeling?" Rachael asked looking at Jeanette, "I'm fine." Jeanette answered as Rachael pulled the cart through the door, "Well, I didn't know you were going to have a visitor, but if you are hungry here's some food for you." Rachael said as she checked Jeanette's vitals and her fluid. Terry watched as he looked at Rachael's name tag which said 'Rachael Quinn' he narrowed his eyes at the name and Rachael caught him looking, she gritted her teeth as he looked at her, but didn't say a word as Rachael looked at her niece who was staring off into space again, "Well, looks like you're doing just fine my dear, I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." Rachael said as she turned her back to them she felt Terry's eyes glaring at her back.

Rachael closed the door behind her, a sigh escaping her lips as her phone rang in her back pocket, she reached for it and looked at the name 'Megan' flashing at her, "Hello?"

"Miss me big sis?" Rachael's face paled at the sound of the voice.

"Cass?"

"The one and only."

"How did you…"

"That doesn't matter, but I need your help…"

* * *

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Look at the last five

Authors note: JESUS have I had writer's block on this story…like really really bad writer's block. Two years in fact….anyway! On with the show!

* * *

"What do you need my help with?" Rachael asked, considering her youngest sister never asked for help with anything.

"I need medical attention, breaking out of Arkham proved hazardous."

Rachael poked her head around the corner to see Gotham Police Officers standing guard at every entrance and exit, she quickly walked by into the nearest unoccupied office, "You can't come here, the place is swarming with cops that are looking for you."

"Oh goodie, Barb was on her game."

"Look, I really can't talk, Cass, so if you're done speaking to me I need to go check on a patient."

"You hang up on me you'll regret it."

"God you're just like dad."

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment!" Rachael exclaimed throwing her free hand in the air as she heard her sister snicker, "Ugh, since you're unfortunately related to me, I'll sneak you in. How bad are your injuries?"

"Oh you know, scratch here, bullet wound there, nothing too serious."

"Who's driving you?" Rachael asked then realized that was a stupid question, "Never mind, tell Megan to drive to the ambulance entrance, I'll meet you there."

"I'll tell Adam to drive me to the ambulance entrance, considering he is the one driving."

"Whatever! Just…I'll meet you there." She said hanging up the phone and going to storm out of the room only to almost run, quite literally, into Bruce, "Holy…what are you doing here?"

"Where's your sister?" the old man asked as Rachael crossed her arms over her chest glaring, "That's none of your business," Rachael snapped as Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, "listen you old bat, just because you had an issue with my father does not mean you can take it out on me, my sisters, my daughters, my mother, or my nieces and nephew. You should be rotting away in Arkham for what you did to my father!" Bruce closed his eyes then looked at her, "It wasn't me who killed him, and it was the venom he was taking." "Oh shut up!" Rachael said as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I have to leave, if you'd excuse me." She quickly walked by him and sprinted down the hall way towards the ER entrance to meet her sisters.

Megan jumped out of the backseat of the car grabbing a hooded sweatshirt along with a blanket to throw over her sister as she slowly got out of the car, wincing every now and again. Adam grabbed the clothing while pulling his own hood up and over his face, quickly putting an arm around his wife's back, "Move the car," he said tossing Megan the keys, "we'll meet you inside." He said as Rachael appeared at the side door, he scooped her up in his arms, and ran to the door as Megan peeled out of the ER entrance to get a parking spot.

"Where is she hurt the worst?" Rachael asked as they entered the nearest room, she shut the door, locked it, and closed the blinds into the room, "Her ankle, that's the only spot I know of." Adam answered as Rachael quickly tore off her younger sister's shoes and socks, "You're insane, you know that?" she asked as Cass gave her a twisted smile, "Of course, I know." Rachael washed off the blood and removed the bullet as Cass gritted her teeth, "The ankle's swollen where the joint is, they must have hit it, you'll need a cast and a brace on it, and it doesn't feel broken does it?" "No." Cass said as Rachael rolled over a portable X-ray machine, a knock came on the door, "Police, open the door." "Shit." Rachael muttered under her breath, "I'm in here taking care of a patient." She responded as the sound of a body hit the door she whipped around, "Open the door now, Quinn." Adam and Rachael looked at each other, then at Cass, then back at each other, "You've got until the count of three, one, two," Rachael opened the door to see Commissioner Gordon standing there, "You're under arrest for aiding a fugitive." "Aiding a fugitive!? You're arresting me for helping a person in need?" Rachael asked as Adam slunk back into a shadowed corner, he looked over at Cass, who sat perfectly still, not moving a muscle.

Rachael struggled with the officer who was attempting to arrest her, when out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister move faster than she had seen anyone move, grab the Commissioner, wrap her arm around grabbing the gun on her waist, and held it to her head causing every cop in the room to freeze. While the officer was distracted, Rachael threw her head back into his nose, and then twisted his arm behind him mimicking her sister, fear was written on every face as Adam appeared out of the shadows looking at the two women. With her free hand, Cass pulled the hood down off her head, "Now that I have your attention," she said with an evil grin, "I make the rules now and this hospital is under my control."

Terry stood by the door with his arms crossed while Jeanette slept in her hospital bed, he glanced at the clock on the wall that read 11:30PM, it had been over an hour since she had been checked on, and he was starting to wonder where the nurse was. The door opened as Bruce wheeled his way in, the cop at the door, closed it quickly behind him, "We have a problem," he said as Terry looked at him, "What kind of problem?" he asked, "Her mother is here." Terry stood straight as he looked at Bruce, "Where?" "In the ER, the nurse helping Jeanette is her aunt; she is aiding Cassata as we speak." Terry opened his mouth to begin to say something when he heard commotion outside of the room. Terry peeked out of the blinds to see cops running down the hall towards the ER rooms, he heard cops yelling to cease fire, "The Commissioner is being held hostage!" one yelled, "Don't shoot!" another yelled, "Stand down, all of you." He heard a female voice say as he shut the blinds, he locked the door causing Jeanette to sit up in alarm, "What's going on?" she asked as he looked at her, "Nothing, go back to sleep." He said as everything went quiet outside.

The silence stayed that way for a good five minutes until a knock came on the door, Jeanette froze, "I have your medicine." A female voice said, "Please unlock the door." Another few minutes passed until the sound of a gun going off broke the silence, Terry closed his eyes, Jeanette tensed up even further, "Open the damn door, or the Commissioner gets it, Bruce Wayne." Terry looked over at Bruce as he gave a hesitant nod; he reached over and unlocked the door revealing four people, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" the first female said shoving the Commissioner to the ground, "Stay down, bitch, I'm not done with you."

"You'll be done soon enough, once the SWAT gets here you're-"

"There will be no SWAT team. I'M IN CHARGE, do you understand me?" the female said pointing the gun at her again, "DON'T make me pull this trigger."

Terry looked down at the Commissioner as a taller figure made its way into the room, "Brucey I'm home!" the female said hopping over to Bruce, "Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little." He said as the female smirked, "I missed you, too. I suppose I have FIFTEEN YEARS of my LIFE to thank you for ruining." She said as she looked over at Terry, "Who's this? You're new sidekick? Oh wait, you're not BATMAN anymore, so that means….this must be the new one I've been hearing so much about." Terry narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm his live-in assistant."

"So was a dear friend of mine, do you know who he is now? Nightwing, he is also the guardian of my son. Speaking of my children…." She said looking over at Jeanette who started visibly shaking, "my little princess. My pride and joy that had to be given away after such tragic accidents that befell my children before," Terry noticed the shadowed figure wince, "my little Laurie." Cass took a step forward towards her daughter, and Terry quickly stepped in front of her. The two glared at each other as Adam stepped forward putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, she looked at him, them at Terry, shrugged it off, and turned towards the door, "You won't be able to keep her psychosis under control for very long," she said, "I'll be back for her before you know it, and not even YOU will be able to stop me, new Batman." She added with a hiss before walking out, Adam following, Terry watched as the door swung closed he sighed a sigh of relief while the Commissioner rose to her feet, "Crazy lunatic." She muttered under her breath, "You know she will be back Barbara," Bruce said making her look at him, "I know that, for right now, I am going to keep every available officer on patrol until Jeanette is free to leave. I will also make sure that she goes back behind bars." The Commissioner said as the door opened with a new nurse holding Jeanette's medicine.

The Commissioner walked out of the hospital room as the nurse walked in, handing Jeanette her pills, along with a cup of water, "You need to get rest, we put melatonin in as well to help you get to sleep." She said to Jeanette before turning to Bruce and Terry, "I will have to ask you to leave." "But-" Terry started as Bruce shook his head, "I'm sorry," the nurse said with a frown on her face, "every door is locked and guarded, I promise she will be safe." Terry looked at the nurse then at Jeanette, who looked at him, fear written on her face, "We will be back in the morning then, come on, Terry." Bruce said wheeling his chair out to the corridor through the open door. Jeanette's eyes started watering as she looked at him, as if begging him not to leave her by herself, the nurse cleared her throat making him turn his head, Bruce narrowed his eyes at him, and Terry looked at Jeanette one more time before walking out of the room.

The door closed with a metallic click behind them, while a heavily armed guard took his place by the door, Terry could hear soft sobs behind the door knowing it was Jeanette being terrified, "Come, Terry." Bruce said getting the teenaged boys attention again, he turned walking beside Bruce, "I don't feel right leaving her by herself," Terry said while Bruce looked at him from the corner of his eye, "especially with her mother out and on the loose in full view of everyone." "If there is one thing I know about her," Bruce said, "she is just as psychotic as her father; she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. As a child Joker used to bring her out on crime sprees, he would use her to get into small spots, use her as a distraction, but as she got older she was the dangerous one. Adam and Cassata both worked for me at Wayne Enterprises, both were smart, stunning, young adults, I had no idea that an enemy was under my nose. Adam was the thinker, she was the manipulator, from what I heard, this is not to be repeated," Bruce added with a sideways glare at Terry who nodded, "the first set of twins that Cass had become pregnant with, were not Adam's son and daughter, they were her father's children." Terry paled almost stopping short, "Joker was sick and twisted that way, I don't even think Harley knew about it, the only two that knew were Cass and himself. I remember the day of the hearing, that poor girl, she had to blame psychosis on her killing Nathan and Natalie. From what I remember Cass broke after that, she didn't want to be near her husband, she didn't want to be touched, by any man. Adam somehow persuaded her to have children again, thus Jeanette and her brother happened when they were in their twenties. When Jeanette and her twin brother were born, they had to give them away, she was in the middle of serving a life sentence at Arkham, well, more like completing her father's life sentence. I had no other choice, neither did she." Bruce fell silent as they stepped into the limo, Terry looked out the window at the darkened hospital as the car rolled away.

Tears rolled down Jeanette's face as she laid in her hospital room, alone, she didn't want to be alone, she was terrified, the dark room was not friendly, every sound she heard made her jump, and it made her want to be with someone who could protect her. The clock ticked by slowly as the door opened and closed, she blinked, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "You've got nothing to be afraid of," a male voice said as she went to scream, a hand covered her mouth, "I'm not going to hurt you." Jeanette felt the bed sink as the person sat down, "If I take my hand away, do you promise not to scream?" Jeanette nodded slowly as the hand moved away from her mouth, "Who are you?" she asked as the figure pulled its hood down revealing dark black hair and brown eyes, "…dad….?" Jeanette said as Adam nodded slowly, Jeanette lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Adam wrapped his arms around her quickly, squeezing her tightly, she rubbed her face on his shoulder, more tears streaming down her face, "Fourteen years since I've held you, and I regret every minute of abandoning you and your brother." He said as she let go tears still in her eyes, "But you died." "No sweetheart, I never died," Adam said pushing a stray hair behind her ear, "your mother and I had to fake my death in order to save me from facing any jail time. It was either she served the remaining fifteen years of her father's sentence, or risk having me do the time, so I ended up disappearing for those years." "Why did you leave us?" Jeanette asked as Adam looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart, "I wanted to take you with me so badly, but I couldn't take two infants from the hospital, and fake my death not long afterwards. We left you and Lucas in the care of two of our friends, you were left with Colby and Ciara, Lucas was left with Ashley and Dick, Lucas apparently strayed and found his cousins, therefore he's known all along we were alive." Jeanette blinked at him, "Lucas?" she asked as he sighed, "That's right, you were given different names, I believe you might know him as Craig." Jeanette blinked then remembered the boy with the milky white eye, "I've seen him, what's wrong with his eye?" "He was born blind in one eye, we never had it removed, it has now apparently give him a 'seeing eye' a telepathic type thing to look into the past, present, and future. He has reached out to me previously, but I never did, I did not want the Commissioner knowing I was alive, it was fear perhaps that he would throw me away as well and release your mother." Adam stopped talking as he heard shuffling outside of the room, "I have to go." He said quickly standing up from the bed, "Wait!" Jeanette said as he looked at her, "I'll be back, I promise." He said giving her a pat on the head as the door swung open, he dove under the hospital bed.

Jeanette jumped five feet in the air as a figure in a nurses uniform got behind the bed and pushed it, Jeanette started panicking, "Where are we going!?" she asked frightened, "Relax, you'll be ok." The female said turning down a dark abandoned hall way, the bed stopped as two doors were pushed open, the bed started moving again, "Please, I just want to go back to my room!" Jeanette said as her heart started pounding, she started hyperventilating, "You'll be back in your room soon, I promise." She said again putting a face mask over Jeanette's nose and mouth, "Inhale and exhale, slow deep breathes, this will make you sleep." Jeanette shook her head vigorously, she reached up going to rip the mask off when a pale white hand grabbed it pinning it down, "I don't think so." The voice said as Jeanette screamed a burlap sack was quickly placed over her head, her hands zip tied in front of her, she heard doors open before she was tossed into the back of a truck, she heard the sound of boots jumping into the back with her, and the doors closed. Jeanette started hyperventilating again as she heard the back doors open again, "One down, one to go." A female voice said as another pair of boots jumped into the back, she heard the familiar click of heels, "Only I don't think he'll put up as much of a fight." A male voice said, "I don't care, as long as I've got bait, the new improved idiot in tights will appear." "Do you think it's fair to take a grudge out on a kid though?"

Silence, then, BANG!

"I take my grudges out on anyone I am able to take them out on." Jeanette felt tears in her eyes again as she heard the heels walk towards her, "Anyone else have stupid questions?" Jeanette heard silence, "Good," the female said as she ripped the sack off of her head, she squatted down to be face to face with Jeanette, who sucked in her scream, the female had a painted face, purple and black diamonds painted over the opposite eyes, her outfit was the same, all the way down to the combat boots she was wearing, "let the games begin."

* * *

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: look at last six

* * *

Terry sat at the computer in the bat cave, Ace was sleeping next to him, and Bruce was upstairs in the mansion sleeping. Terry kept having a strong feeling that something was wrong, so he sat watching all the cameras, switching between the PD, the front of the mansion, and the streets every five minutes the silence echoed every tap he made on the computer as he groaned in frustration running his hands through his hair. Ace lifted his head, his ears pricked up straight, as he nosed Terry's hand, Terry scratched between his ears, "Sorry, Ace, it's been a long day." He said as the dog whimpered at him, "Never develop feelings for a girl, they're nothing but trouble." Ace barked in response when one ear drifted towards the entrance of the cave, he stood up, snarling, "Ace?" Terry said before the dog took off. Terry shrugged before he heard Ace start barking up a storm, which was when he heard voices, he quickly stood up and ran after Ace, "Quick, get him in the back!" he heard someone say as Ace snarled and grabbed the closest person's arm, causing them to scream, before a gun went off, causing Ace to yelp before falling to the floor, "ACE!" Terry yelled running to the dogs side while the clown clad female whipped around aiming the gun at him, "No!" Bruce said, "Leave him alone!" "BRUCE!" Terry yelled going to stand up, "No!" Bruce said again, "TERRY!" Jeanette yelled from the back of the truck making him freeze, "TERRY!" she yelled again struggling to get free before getting hit with the butt of the gun the female was holding, "SHUT UP!" "Close the doors, we're rolling out." A male said as two more closed the back of the truck. Terry craned his neck to get a good look at Jeanette's face, tears were streaming down it, her round brown eyes locked on to his, "Jeanette!" he yelled as the doors closed, he felt rage surge through him, he looked down at Ace, who was whimpering, he put his hand on him, "I'll take care of you first, boy." He said picking up the dog and ran to the cave.

Bruce was quickly zip tied, hands, and feet while the purple and black clad clown glared at him from across the way, "You don't have to do this." He said looking at her, "You don't have the right to tell me what to do and not do, Wayne." She responded before looking at Jeanette, "I used to." "Ha! Just because you signed my pay check doesn't MEAN you told me anything." She said looking back at him, "I'm surprised you even knew who I was." "I knew who you were, I just didn't say anything." "Big black bat buffoon." She muttered lighting a cigarette, "Really?" a male voice asked from a dark corner, "A cigarette in the middle of a hostage situation?" "Oh shut up." She said blowing smoke in the direction of the voice who gave a cough, "I run shit now." "Ooooooh just because you WEAR the outfit doesn't mean you're THE outfit." "Didn't I just say to shut up?!" "Enough." The female whipped her head around before sitting down crossing her legs, "So are you going to let me out of the shadows, now?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon!"

"You don't tell me what to do either, not no more."

"You're just like you're mother."

The female gave a soft 'hm' before the truck skidded to a stop, causing her to nearly fly half way across the back before getting caught, "The hell was that!?" she said kicking the doors open, "I swear to god if you id-well, well, well, look who showed up." Jeanette craned her neck as the female started firing, the truck emptied, the back doors closed again, and the truck took off. Jeanette and Bruce flew this way and that as the truck skidded around turns, hit corners, and avoided cars before coming to a screeching halt she heard the cabin doors open, more gun shots, then silence. In a corner Jeanette noticed a box cutter, she inched her way over, grabbed it, and went to open it when a boot came down on her hand, she screamed, letting it go, "Nuh-uh uh-uh, naughty girl," the voice said as she looked up she screamed again scooting backwards, "Joker!" Bruce said as he cackled, "SURPRISE!" Jeanette shook as the Joker advanced on both of them, "Didn't my darling daughter do a magnificent job? She planned this whole thing ya know, it makes me so proud to have raised such a master of destruction." He said giving a sniff while giving a twisted grin, "How…" "How what, Brucey boy? How did I come back? Well, you see, it's quite simple, actually, it's not, but any how I'm back!" he said giving another cackle, wheezed, then coughed grabbing his chest.

The back of the truck opened to reveal Cass standing with her gun over her shoulder, and a figure under her arm, slumped down, which she tossed into the back, "Got him." She said as two other lackeys jumped into the front starting the truck, she started taking off her makeup, "What do you think you're doing?" Joker asked making her look at him, "I'm taking off my disguise, I'm sick of running around like this." She said earning a back hand to the face, "You don't take off any part of your disguise unless I-" he stopped when he saw Adam jump into the back of the truck, "You don't lay a hand on my wife." He said getting in his face making the joker back away. Jeanette looked at her mother who looked at the ground, then at her, tears in her green eyes, which she quickly wiped away before regaining her tough look, Adam sat next to her wrapping an arm around her back, causing her to look at him before leaning into him, the same sad look on her face. Jeanette looked at the third occupant, who was unconscious, she went wide eyed when she realized it was Batman, "Bruce!" she whispered as he looked at her, she tilted her head making him look, "Seems you've won this round." He said out loud as Cass scoffed, "Wasn't much of a fight, it was too easy." "Too easy?" "It seemed like he wanted to get caught." "Who cares?!" Joker said, "We got him, now we can unmask the freak." "You mean, you did all this…just so you can unmask him?" Jeanette asked as Cass gave a laugh, "Child, you really aren't that educated are you?" "She was just a baby, well, not even." Adam said as Cass frowned, "That's right…I keep thinking you're Natalie." Jeanette cringed at the name while Adam shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Nothing else was said.

The truck came to a stop at a warehouse where everyone, minus Bruce and the unconscious Batman, jumped out. Cass and Adam flanked their daughter into the warehouse as Adam pushed open the door, a group of teens turned their heads, "Did you get him?" a boy asked as Cass looked at him, "Yes," she said as the rest of the group walked in tossing the still unconscious Batman in along with Bruce, "What's the old man doing here?" a girl asked wrinkling her nose at him, "show some respect, De. This is the great and all powerful Bruce Wayne." The boy said again as the group laughed, "Alright you've had your fun, can we have ours now, Auntie?" "No, not until we say." Cass answered as the girls crossed their arms, "Where's Lucas?" Cass asked as the boy with the milky green eye stepped forward, Jeanette held her breath, "Lucas, this is your sister, Laurie." She said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Lucas and Jeanette stood face to face for a few minutes, before she slinked out from under her mother's hand, her eyes never leaving his face, she didn't know why, but she did not like the feel of her twin's look. Cass noticed the uncomfortable shift as she rolled her shoulders she looked down at Bruce, "Now, what to do with you." She said squatting down in front of him, "Maybe I should let you starve, or even better, kill you where you lie." She tapped her chin as if in deep thought before a flicker of movement caught the corner of her eye she turned in time to get knocked in the face with a fist, "Not while I'm still alive." Cass moved her jaw as Jeanette heard all guns cock she blinked at the figure standing in front of Bruce, "You shouldn't have done that." Cass said rising to her feet, "Why not? You want a real fight don't you?" he asked as Jeanette heard a switchblade get released, Cass laughed, "Really? A real fight is what you want? I have a knife in my hand, everyone else has guns, who do you think is going to win this?" Cass asked, "I'm not wasting my time on you," she said turning her back on him, "get 'im boys." Was all she had to say before shots fired.

Adam yanked Jeanette back from the barrage of bullets being fired this way and that as Batman flipped around the warehouse, he went to grab Cass, who instinctively turned grabbing his arm, twisted it, and threw him to the ground. Jeanette watched in fear while her mother stepped on his back, his arm still twisted behind him, "I can yank your arm right out of your socket if you'd like," she said as Jeanette broke away from her dad, "Mom! Stop!" she said making her whip her head in her direction, "Please, don't hurt him!" "And why not!? I've waited fifteen years to do this, although not to the one I want to do it t-WHERE'S WAYNE!?" Cass yelled whipping her head towards where the old man was supposed to be lying. Every head whipped in the same direction, looked at Cass, then ran for their lives as the female tightened her jaw, the only sound that brought her out of it was the sound of the scream from below her, she looked down to see she had pulled the shoulder out, she let the dead arm go, "EVERYONE IS TO FIND HIM, NOW!" she screamed as the remainder fled, "He couldn't of gone far." Adam said calmly as Cass grabbed the nearest gun to her, "He won't be getting very far." She said taking off after everyone else, Adam right on her heels leaving Jeanette by herself with the injured man in black. Jeanette waited until she heard orders being barked outside to slowly approach the Batman who was holding his shoulder, gritting his teeth, she sat beside him as he writhed in pain, "I can help you," she said as he looked at her, "How?" he asked through gritted teeth, "you need to sit up." She said as he used his good arm to push himself up, she put one hand under the good arm, stood, then dragged him to a nearby wall. Jeanette stood up ripping a piece of cloth off her shirt, she placed it in his mouth, "You're going to want to bite down on that." She said taking the limp arm, she quickly lifted it and jammed it back into place, causing him to scream, she stood taking off the long sleeved shirt she had on over a short sleeved shirt, making a makeshift sling, he fell over, still writhing in pain. The two sat in the empty warehouse before Jeanette noticed him move back into the sitting up position, putting his head against the wall, "How'd you learn to do that?" he asked as she shrugged, "My foster dad used to ask me to do it whenever his shoulder popped out of place, I guess I just got used to it." She answered crossing her arms across her chest, shivering, "Cold?" he asked as she nodded, "You can have the shirt back," he said as she shook her head, "you need it." "I'm ok," she answered, "you need it so your shoulder doesn't fall out of place."

Silence fell again when Jeanette heard the agitated voice of her mother outside of the warehouse door, it opened, then slammed shut, Cass turned to face the two remaining in the warehouse, "You're lucky your friend got away, somehow," she said looking at Batman dead in the face, "you, however, won't be so lucky." Jeanette noticed the knife still in her mother's hand as she advanced, Jeanette threw herself between her mother and him, "Leave him alone!" she said as her mother's eyes flashed in rage, "Move." She hissed as Jeanette stood her ground, "I will give you to the count of three, if you don't move, I'll make you move." "Your issue isn't with him," Jeanette said throwing her hand behind her, "it's with Bruce isn't it?" "I have an issue with whoever wears that stupid rodent costume, and if you're willing to protect him, you're willing to protect Bruce as well." Cass snapped now pointing the knife at her daughter's face, "I will say it again," she said slowly, "I'm giving you until the count of three to move, one, two, th-" BAM! Cass sprawled on the floor as Jeanette clenched her fists at her side, rage in her eyes as well. Cass stood up, eyes wide, she watched as her daughter's eyes turned black, and heard a low growl in her throat. A twisted smirk crossed her face looking at Jeanette, she picked up the knife, which instantly got kicked out of her hand, she yelped rubbing her wrist as a laugh escaped, "Oh this is going to be good." She said as she went to charge at Jeanette, she moved out of the way, grabbed her mother's pony tail, yanked, then got ripped away and slammed into the wall, "Watch yourself," Lucas said advancing on his sister, who dropped then kicked her brother's feet from under him causing him to get the wind knocked out of him, "No," Jeanette said, "you watch yourself." "Enough!" a male voice said from the darkness, Jeanette stopped, the same pale faced male in the truck stepped out of the shadows, only he looked and sounded younger.

Cass stood next to him, Jeanette blinked, minus the make-up, they looked identical, "Are you done horsing around now, Cassata?" he asked as she glared at him, "Get it over with." She said stepping back as he stepped forward, Jeanette noticed he was going over to Batman, "No!" Jeanette said getting grabbed by the arms, "Stop, Jeanette," Adam said making her turn, she blinked, "He's not going to hurt him." Jeanette watched as he squatted, "Now, let's see who's really behind the mask." He said taking the mask off, Jeanette almost passed out, "Terry?" she squeaked making everyone turn towards her. Terry held her glance for a few minutes before looking away, Jeanette slumped down to her knees, her eyes never leaving his face, Cass and Adam looked at each other, then at her, Cass walked over to her, "Come, baby, let's get you home." She said pulling her daughter up to her feet, she put an arm around her, "What about Terry?" she asked as Cass looked behind her, "He's not going anywhere." She answered causing Jeanette to stop, "Come on," Cass said pulling at her daughter who shoved her away, "Back off," Jeanette said holding her mother's surprised look, "let him go." She said quietly, "Are you kidding me?" Cass said with a slightly chuckle, "Let. Him. Go." Jeanette said clenching her jaw before the door burst open and cops swarmed the warehouse. Cass glared before taking off on foot, Adam behind her, and whoever else was able to escape before the rest got shoved to the ground and handcuffed, Commissioner Gordon rested her hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked as Jeanette still looked to where her parents had taken off, "I'm fine." She answered, "Commissioner, the McGinnis kid is injured, should we take him to the hospital?" an officer asked as Barbara turned, "Yes, take him to the hospital," "Ma'am, we also found this next to him," he said handing her the Batman mask, "do you want to charge him?" "No, for right now we are taking him to get treated."

-Wayne Manor-

A few days had passed since the warehouse incident, Jeanette sat in the windowsill looking outside at the falling rain, Ace was at her feet, bandaged from where he had gotten shot, and Bruce was back to wheeling around the mansion. Terry had not been discharged from the hospital, so Jeanette took his place temporarily helping out around the place, today the rain poured making it gloomier than ever to be living in Gotham, she sighed making Ace lift his head, and he licked her feet making her giggle, "Stop that!" she said making him wag his tail at her, "You're such a good boy." "Yes he is," Bruce said making her jump ten feet in the air, "Jesus! I hate it when you do that." She said making him smirk, "Any word on McGinnis?" she asked, "He should be on his way here now, however I believe I might need your assistance a little bit longer." "I am not putting on a suit," she said very matter of factly as he smirked again, "No, I wouldn't expect you to, nor would I want to put you in that type of danger." "Good, as long as that's settled." She said looking back out the window. Bruce chuckled slightly amused at the young girl, but he understood she did not want any part of Gotham's crime life, or any part of Batman now that she knew who he was, but she had stayed in order to help him out, and that was when he realized she was not as bad as her mother.

A set of headlights came down the windy road making Ace jump up and start barking wildly, he jumped off the windowsill, running to the door as it opened, "OOF! Ace! Ace, down! BLAH ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I missed you too!" Terry said as the dog whimpered wagging his tail excitedly, barking, and jumping around. Terry walked into the room where Bruce and Jeanette were, his eyes met Jeanette's making him look away, "Glad to see you back on your feet, McGinnis." Bruce said wheeling over to him, then pulled him down with his cane, "You better talk to her, she's staying around." He said wheeling away, "Come, Ace." Ace looked at Terry, then at his master, then back at Terry before following Bruce out. Jeanette looked back out the window as Terry sighed running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the windowsill, she pulled her feet up to her chest, and he sat down. Jeanette looked at him from the corner of her eye, letting out a sigh, "Look," Terry said, "I'm sorry." "For what?" she asked looking at him, "If you think I'm mad about the whole Batman thing, I'm really not." "Then why are you mad at me?" he asked as she looked away, "C'mon Jeanette," he said, "you didn't visit me at the hospital, you didn't even send me a get well card, why are you mad at me?" "I'm not mad, Terry," she said snapping somewhat, "I was scared, ok? I was scared that for some reason or another you wouldn't want to see me, and it worried me so much so that I came here on my own to see if you and Bruce were ok." Terry fell silent, "Ever since we were kids I…I always had a fear that you wouldn't want to see me, I mean after getting kicked out of school, then not seeing you for so long, and when I finally saw you, you brushed me off, calling me a monster and unstable. I didn't ask for this disease, I was born with it, I've had it under control for so long, and now.." Jeanette stopped wiping an eye, "now I see what my family really is." "You're better than them, Jeanette," Terry said making her look at him, tears rolling down her face, "you, of all people, not knowing who Batman was, still stood and protected me. Your fear is also the dumbest thing I have ever heard." He said seeing a slight smirk cross her face, "Do you know how miserable I was when I couldn't see you? I got into a lot of trouble after my step-father got murdered, but that was just a start, everything hit me then, I lost you, and then I lost him. I wouldn't of taken you in that day dripping with blood, let you shower, let my mother help you, and I wouldn't of let you sleep anywhere in my house, let alone next to me if I didn't want to see you. As for your illness, you aren't alone anymore, you can control it, and I will never let you get as bad as your mother." More tears rolled down Jeanette's face, "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I called you a monster, and I'm sorry I called you unstable." He said reaching out his good hand touching her face, Jeanette reached a hand up, touching his, "I can't promise this," he said moving his slanged arm wincing slightly, "won't happen again, but I promise, I won't lose you again." Jeanette smiled slightly interlocking her fingers with his as he leaned forward putting his forehead on hers, she took her free hand and ran it through his hair, "You're a loser, McGinnis," She said tilting her head to the side, "but you're my loser." He smirked at her before tilting his head to the other side and bringing their lips together in silence.

Bruce watched from the corner of the doorway, stone faced, he shook his head in silence before rolling down the hall, and away from the two teens.

* * *

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: …really?

* * *

The next day Terry rolled over on the bed, realizing that Jeanette wasn't there, he sat up looking around the room, and rubbed his eyes with his good arm before walking out of the room into the hallway. Terry blinked walking down the stairs, "Jeanette?" he called out before walking into the dining room to see Bruce sitting at the table, "She went to the store." He said looking at Terry with folded hands, "What?" he asked knowing the look all too well, "Terry, you need to sit." Terry sat down looking at him, confused, "What's going on?" "You need to be careful," Bruce said as Terry rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, she might not seem dangerous, but she is the daughter of a very dangerous criminal." "Jeanette is nothing like her," Terry said, "she protected me that day."

"I'm not saying she's dangerous, I'm saying her mother is, you need to be careful of who you fraternize with. Jeanette has shown signs of psychosis, even with her time here with me, she never acted on it, but she will at one point or another. Cassata is a completely different story, once she finds out her only living daughter is here, she will rip apart this mansion, and possibly kill anyone who stands in her way."

"I won't let her."

"Are you willing to throw your life away for a girl?"

"Jeanette has been a friend of mine since Pre-School."

"To me it seems like she is more than just a friend."

Silence.

"I've warned you numerous times about bringing a girl into this lifestyle, McGinnis. It will not work out, she will get hurt, or worse, murdered, and you'll snap. Jeanette needs to be sent home once you are healed, I will not have another father at my throat for years for placing his only daughter in danger."

"Unlike you, I won't put Jeanette in danger."

"Listen to yourself, McGinnis. If you want to protect her, you will not keep her here when you are healed."

"She's better protected here than she is out there with her foster parents."

"I will not tolerate this."

"I can't send her out there, Bruce!"

"This is the end of the discussion, Terry, she leaves once your shoulder is healed." Bruce said as the front door opened. Jeanette walked quietly by them into the kitchen letting the door swing closed behind her, Terry looked at the door, then at Bruce, "Nice going." He said going into the kitchen behind her as Bruce closed his eyes with a sigh rubbing the front of his head.

Jeanette stood in the kitchen mixing batter as she heard footsteps behind her, she stirred quicker, then scraped the batter onto the hot pancake top. Terry stopped beside her watching her, her eyes never left the cooking batter, "How much of that conversation did you hear?" he asked as she flipped them, "Enough of it," she answered watching them still, "it's ok, I'll go home once you're healed." "I don't want you to." "Well you don't have much say in that do you?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye, "It's better off that way." Terry grabbed her belt loop pulling her towards him, "I told you, I wasn't going to lose you again," he said, "Terry, it really doesn't matter." She said pushing away from him going back to watching the batter, "It does to me." "Only to you, I don't want to put Bruce and Ace in danger," she said taking the pancakes off and handing him the platter, "take these out." Terry sighed walking out of the kitchen putting the platter down on the table. Jeanette walked out with plates, silverware, juice, syrup, and fruit placed them on the table, whistled, Ace came running into the dining room sitting by Bruce as she placed his dog bowls by him, she patted his head and he began eating. Jeanette sat across from Terry, who looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she put her head down looking at her plate, Bruce reached for the platter along with the syrup, "Do you want some help?" Jeanette asked as Bruce looked at her, "I've got it." He said she gave a nod before helping herself.

After breakfast was finished, Jeanette went back into the kitchen to start cleaning dishes. Terry leant against the stove watching her, she was starting to distance herself, even Ace knew as he laid by her feet waiting for her to scrape left over food onto the floor for him to eat. Jeanette felt Terry's eyes on her, she wished he wouldn't look at her sometimes, it was making it difficult for her to detach, not that Ace was making it any better by lying by her feet whimpering, "No, Ace." She said making him wag his tail at the fact she said his name, he stood up barking at her earning a knee to the chest making him yelp, "No!" Jeanette yelled making him put his tail in between his legs. Tears welled up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away as he slunk out of the kitchen, whimpered looking at her, then walked away still whimpering, _I'm sorry, Ace. _She thought to herself feeling tears roll down her face, she wiped them away again, which was when she felt an arm wrap around her, she froze.

"Don't do this." She whispered, "Please, don't do this to me."

"I'm not letting you go, Jeanette."

"Terry, please."

"I'll talk to Bruce. I don't want you outside of this house, you're safer with me than you are with Colby and Ciara, I want you to stay with me." He said turning her around to face him.

"I'm not putting Ace, Bruce, and you in danger, Terry. I want to stay, but I can't stay." Jeanette said putting her forehead on his, placing her hand gingerly on his shoulder, "I caused this injury, I don't want to put you in anymore danger, and I don't want to lose you again either, but leaving is what I have to do, it's better than watching you be put into the ground." Terry fell silent as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "I'll be out soon, I'm almost done with the dishes." Terry let go of her jeans as he walked out of the kitchen, Jeanette shook from head to toe, tears falling hot and steady down her face, she leant against the sink, put her hands over her face, and started crying.

Bruce sat by the kitchen door as Jeanette cried, Terry had gone upstairs to the bedroom, Ace laid under the table sleeping. Bruce started to roll towards the bat cave when he heard a drawer in the kitchen close, he stopped, he heard Jeanette whimpering still, but Ace had moved, his ears were pricked forward looking at the kitchen door. There was no movement for a while until Ace whimpered running into the kitchen, Bruce followed seeing Jeanette sitting on the floor, Ace licking her face barking and whimpering, Bruce got closer to see blood had pooled around her, "TERRY!" Bruce yelled as Terry ran into the kitchen, "JEANETTE!" Terry yelled pushing Ace out of the way, "JEANETTE!" he yelled again, "Bruce, call an ambulance." He said as Bruce wheeled away quickly Ace took his spot putting his nose under Jeanette's hand whimpering. Terry noticed wet blood still gushing out from her leg, he quickly grabbed a towel off the rack, pushing down to help stop the bleeding, his eyes never leaving her face, _'But leaving is what I have to do', _were the words that echoed, _Not like this, Jeanette. _He thought to himself as a paramedic rushed in, "What happened?" "She cut herself on her leg with a knife." He said standing as another rushed a gurney in, "Has she been responsive?" "No." Terry said as they lifted her, they quickly put an oxygen mask over her face, and attached her to a heart monitor, "We will have to stich her on the way," one said to the other as the other nodded, "will you be riding with her?" "Yes." "Let's go."

"McGinnis!"

Terry stopped and turned, "Be careful." Bruce said as he nodded, he jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Bruce watched the ambulance pull away when he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head, "You're so stupid for sending your only protection away." "I might be, but at least my daughter isn't in the back of an ambulance."

"Small price to pay to get you alone."

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, you're going to deliver a message for me. You'll tell that boy of yours to stay away from my daughter; if he doesn't there will be hell to pay."

"I've already told him she has to leave."

"You're not listening, Wayne, he is to stay away from her for good. I don't want problems, you don't want problems, and she is to stay home with Colby and Ciara once she is released. Is that understood?"

Bruce fell silent briefly as he felt the barrel push harder against his neck, "Yes." He answered feeling the barrel disappear, "Good, explicit orders have been given to my son as well, he will be watching their activity at school. If Lucas sees anything he considers as him attempting to make a move on her, there will be no hesitation in taking him down." Bruce sat quietly as he heard the click of heels walk past him, Ace let out a low growl, he placed his hand on his head as the door opened and closed, "He's not going to like that." He said as Ace let out a low bark in response.

Terry sat in the hospital room Jeanette was in, she was sleeping, cleaned up, and stitched up her heart monitor beeping slowly; the nurses were in and out of the room constantly checking on both of them knowing he had injured his shoulder. One started to change out the sling when the door opened revealing Colby and Ciara, "My baby!" Ciara said running to her adopted daughter's bed side, Colby's eyes fell on Terry, "She'll be ok, ma'am," The nurse said gently placing Terry's arm back into the sling making him wince, "as for you, your arm will need at least 10 days in the sling." The nurse stood looking over at Jeanette as Ciara stroked her hair, "I'll be back momentarily to wake her up for her medicine." She said walking out of the room. Terry avoided Colby's eyes for a few minutes until he felt his hand on his shoulder, he groaned feeling a tight squeeze, he stepped in front of him opening the door, Ciara watched perplexed while Colby left after him, closing the door behind him. The two men stood outside the room, Colby glaring at Terry, "Before you say anything," Terry said, "none of this is my fault." "You don't think I already know that? I had a visit from her birth father, he's told me everything, and I was also told to keep you away from her." Colby said not easing up the look, "What?" Terry asked narrowing his eyes, "I suggest you listen, her mother is not a force to reckon with, and my guess is she's already threatened Bruce. You know I don't like you, but for whatever reason my daughter has feelings for you, she will not be happy about this either." "I can't leave her by herself." "She won't be left alone, she's been un-enrolled at Gotham High, Ciara and I will resume home schooling her again." "You can't do this to her!" Terry said clenching his fist, "I have, there's nothing you can do, and she is safer at home." Terry glared at him, Colby tightened his fists, but Terry stormed past him. Colby waited until Terry disappeared from sight to go back into the room, he opened the door to see Jeanette sitting up, her green eyes locked on him, "Where's Terry?" she asked as he looked at Ciara, who looked away, "He went home." Colby said curtly, "Without saying good-bye?" Jeanette asked, "Yes, obviously he doesn't care about you as much as you thought." Ciara winced at the words as Jeanette's heart broke in her eyes while Colby looked at her. Colby leant against the wall in silence as the nurse entered again with Jeanette's medicine, along with discharge papers, "You're all set to go home, dear." She said as Jeanette swung her legs over the side, the large bandage covering the stiches bulging out, "Your bandage will have to be changed twice a day, shower with it off, and we suggest putting on an anti-bacterial to help it heal, the stiches should dissolve in about a week or so." Jeanette nodded silently, Ciara grabbed her daughter's hand as she put her head on her shoulder, Colby opened the door, and all three walked out.

Terry opened the door to the mansion so roughly that it slammed shut causing Ace to bark wildly before skidding to a halt, then running back to Bruce, who was sitting in the dining room, "How'd it go?" Bruce asked, "Fine." Terry said going up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Terry sat in the bedroom looking at the clothes piled in the corner; Jeanette had obviously brought a few weeks' worth with her, thinking Terry would be out of commission for a while. The clothes ranged from long-sleeved sweatshirts to fishnet outfits, all different colors, he had guessed she was planning on going clubbing a few nights, but most of them were clothes that fully covered her body. While Terry sat on the bed his phone pinged at him, he reached over to the nightstand to see that he had a text message from Max asking what was going on, he didn't respond, instead he threw it on the bed unanswered, he was not in the mood to speak to anyone. Colby's words still buzzed angrily in his head, he had once again been banned from seeing Jeanette, which in his mind was not an ideal situation, but neither was putting Bruce in danger. Terry groaned hearing his phone ping again; he picked it up to see that Jeanette had messaged him, he opened the message.

Jeanette: Thanks for saying bye to me.

_Oh great._ Terry thought to himself before responding.

Terry: I'm sorry, I was upset.

Jeanette: yup.

Terry hated that, the one word answer, always had, and it usually pissed him off so much that he never answered, but he wasn't going to let it sit, when he went to reply the phone pinged again.

Jeanette: I need my clothes; they're in your room.

Terry: I know, I'm looking at them. How am I supposed to get them to you? We aren't allowed to see each other.

Jeanette: I guess just leave them outside of the house.

Terry: Ok.

Terry waited for a reply, but none came, he stood up with a sigh walking over to the clothes, he threw them into an empty gym bag, threw the bag over his shoulder, and walked downstairs, "I'm leaving Jeanette's things in front of her door." He yelled through the large mansion before closing the door behind him.

Jeanette sat on her bed in her bedroom with the door closed hearing Colby and Ciara talking to two other people in the living room in hushed voices, only occasionally one would raise a voice higher than the other before getting told to be quiet again.

"You're being ridiculous!" she heard Ciara say, "You can't keep her away from McGinnis even if you tried."

"Sh! She can hear you."

"I don't care! The three of you need to grow up! Sorry to group you in that, Adam."

"It's alright, but I agree with Ciara, she's a strong willed girl, she's not going to listen to adults." Adam responded as she heard her mother tap her foot against the tile, "Gee, wonder who she got that from." "Don't look at me! That's all you, Cass." "Thanks, honey." Cass said with a sigh as silence fell between the adults, "Let's be reasonable here," Ciara said, "we've reduced the risk of her running into him at school, but threatening his life is not something that's exactly acceptable. Wait, why am I having this conversation?" "Because the well-being of our daughter is at stake?" Cass said posing the statement as a question, "Well, how is he putting her into danger? It's not like he's throwing her out there fighting alongside him, I never minded Terry, he's a good kid at heart. I don't think Bruce would let him take on his persona if that wasn't the case. Jeanette isn't a child anymore, she's fifteen, she's going to do what she wants whether we want her to or not. No offence, Cass, but you haven't been around for her whole life, trying to play the mother role now isn't going to do anything except piss her off. I've raised her from day one, you two abandoned your own son and daughter, you left both of them in mine, Alyssa's, Dick's, and Colby's care we are their parents, not you." Jeanette heard silence but felt tension that she could cut with a knife, she inched closer to the door to see if she could hear anything else, but nothing happened for a few moments, "Fine, do what you want then," she heard her mother say quietly, "but you're making a mistake." "The only mistake made here was letting you step foot into my house." Ciara snapped, "Get out." Jeanette heard a soft scoff before the front door opened and slammed shut. Jeanette carefully opened the door before hobbling out of her room, Colby was shaking his head, Ciara was glaring at the front door, "Mom?" Jeanette said causing Ciara to blink then look at her, "You heard all of that didn't you?" Jeanette nodded slowly before Ciara sighed walking over to her giving her a hug, "I'm sorry, baby girl, I never meant for you to hear any of that." "It's ok," Jeanette said with a smile, "you're my real mom anyway." Ciara smiled back at her hugging her tightly.

* * *

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer:.

* * *

"How dare she." Cass hissed between her teeth as two pit bulls sat at her feet, tails wagging, "The nerve of that bitch, who the hell does she think she is trying to tell me I'm not a mother to my children," "You were put away for fifteen years." "I didn't ask the peanut gallery." She hissed making everyone cringe, "Soon, soon enough she'll know not to piss me off, won't she babies?" she asked as the dogs barked in unison at her, "You have the temper of an angry lion that missed it's morning meal, sister." "Oh, I've missed my morning meal all right, sink my teeth so far into her flesh it'll be the most gruesome thing ever to happen." Adam shook his head in disbelief while Lucas stood next to him, "Is she going to kill Ciara, dad?" he asked in a whisper as Adam looked at his son, "I'm afraid so." "Will she kill my foster parents?" "No, Luke, she won't, she has no problem with Alyssa and Dick since they willingly gave you over. Plus she knows better than to mess with both of them." He answered as he noticed his wife's green eyes looking him dead in the face, he stopped noticing her locked jaw. Lucas slinked behind his father, not saying another word, he saw his mother's aura glowing red hot like flames, he knew she was angry, and he did not want to mess with her when she was since she had scared him quite a few times.

The dogs at her feet turned to growl at Adam sensing their masters displeasure with him, "Care to say anything else?" she asked as he shook his head at her, "Good. We will lay low for the time being, I'm afraid I've drawn too much attention," "You think? OW!" "Shut up!" Cass hissed at the other shadowed figure standing in the back, "I'll give it until Christmas time, that's when we make our moves." Adam and Lucas looked at her then at each other not saying a word.

Terry hauled the bag up the stairs to Jeanette's house, inhaled then exhaled before knocking on the door, which was opened by Ciara, "Terry! Come on in." she said as he rose an eyebrow at her, "I was just dropping Jeanette's stuff off, I don't have to come in." he said as she gave him a look, he walked into the apartment to see Colby sitting in front of the TV. One look around and he noticed that it was safe enough to step in, he looked to the only closed door, realizing it was Jeanette's room, "You can go in and give it to her," Colby said not taking his eyes off the TV, Terry cautiously made his way to the door, giving a light knock, "Come in." Terry opened the door to the dark room noticing Jeanette sitting up on the laptop, "You can leave them over by the dresser." She said pointing to the tall wooden dresser sitting in the corner. Terry walked over to the dresser putting the bag down, he turned to look at her, but noticed she was still preoccupied with whatever she was doing on the laptop, he put his hands in his pockets walking by the bed when he noticed in a blink of an eye the door shut in front of him, he turned his head towards the bed seeing Jeanette had her hand pressed against it. The two stayed silent for a minute until Jeanette closed her laptop, looking at him, "Yes?" he asked, "Why did you leave without saying bye to me?" she asked while Terry gave a sigh, "Your dad asked me to leave, where he doesn't already like me, I decided to do so." "Neither of my parents like you," Jeanette said, "my real dad doesn't mind you, I suppose. He's not like the rest. Ciara and my mom had a blow out about you, Ciara basically told her to screw off and let me do me." "Oh good so now I won't have a manic psycho chasing after me all the time." "I never said she would stop chasing after you, I just said Ciara told her off, besides you should be used to manic psychos chasing after you." Jeanette said with a smirk as Terry gave one back, "I just wish I could stay with you and Bruce." "You know that's not safe, especially with your mother running around like the lunatic she is." "I know." Terry noticed the frown on Jeanette's face, he gently grabbed her chin, "You're safer here, I promise you'll see more of me, when I'm not doing the old man's errands." Jeanette smiled slightly, "I would hope so, and I'd be upset if you didn't come see me." Terry kissed her forehead, "I have to go, I'll come by later." Jeanette nodded as he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

Terry sighed slightly seeing Ciara washing dishes, Colby still had not moved from his spot on the couch, he tried to sneak by, but Ciara looked from the corner of her eye, "Terry," he froze, "Yes?" "You are more than welcome to come by on Christmas Eve, we are having a small get together, and I am sure Jeanette would enjoy your company." She said still washing the dishes, Terry looked over at Colby who seemed to mumble to himself, "I'd have to talk to Bruce, but if I can, I will." Ciara nodded as Terry walked over to the door. The teen hesitated for a moment, put his hand on the knob, turning it, and walked out of the door to the apartment, he had no idea why he stopped, but something told him that something was about to happen, and he didn't like the feel of it.

-Christmas Eve-

"I don't know what it is, Bruce," Terry said adjusting his tie for the tenth time in the mirror, "but I just get this feeling something bad is about to happen." "I wouldn't let your guard down," Bruce said from behind him, "especially when your sixth sense is telling you something is about to happen." "It's been wrong before," Terry said finally finished adjusting the tie, "but it's also been spot on as well." He said walking over to the windowsill grabbing his black blazer, "Dressed up enough for you?" Bruce let out a chuckle, "I'll let your friend decide." Terry rolled his eyes, "Wish me luck, I'm sure I'll need it." He said walking out the front door of the mansion.

Jeanette sat on the couch while the adults stood in the corner, all holding glasses or bottles in their hands, the four of them whispering with their heads together about something or other, and Jeanette was bored. Ciara and Jeanette had a long argument about dressing up, Jeanette hated dressing up, and Ciara always won by default since she was the one who complained all the time about how she "looked amazing" in dresses, or, "don't you want to look good for your friends?" The only problem about the last statement was, Jeanette did not have many friends, but she did for the soul purpose that she knew Terry was being forced to dress up as well. The teen let out a long sigh before she heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" she said springing to her feet, making the adults turn to look at her, Jeanette opened the door to see Terry standing there, she beamed as he blinked, "Wow." Was all he said before walking in the door, "See, Jeanette, I told you that you look amazing in dresses." Ciara said putting down her glass walking over to Terry to give him a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it, and you look so handsome." Terry gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Bruce lent it to me," he said noticing Dick Grayson standing in the corner, "I knew I recognized that suite." He said smirking walking over clapping his hand on Terry's shoulder, "How is the old man?" "He's good." Terry answered as he eyes wandered over to a red head in a silver dress, "Oh, that's right, you've never met my wife," Dick said motioning her over, "this is Alyssa, Alyssa, this is Terry." Alyssa gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you." Terry nodded to her before Jeanette popped up beside him grabbing his arm trying to pull him away from the adults. Terry stumbled after her into the bedroom, "Jeanette, I don't want that door closed!" Colby said from the kitchen as Jeanette mumbled to herself leaving the door open, "Hi!" she said with a smile as Terry blinked at her, "Why are you so cheery?" "Because you're here," she said as Terry gave her a small smile, "what's wrong?" she asked noticing that it wasn't a genuine smile, "I just have a bad feeling, and it's not going away." He said sitting on her bed, she sat next to him, which was when he realized she was wearing a black dress with silver heels, "You do look nice, by the way." He said noticing her green eyes looked distraught, "You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked as he shook his head, "It's not that, I don't know what it is, I have this giant pit in my stomach, and no matter how hard I try to focus on something else, it creeps up, and becomes unsettling." "You can leave," Jeanette said looking at her bed, "Do you want me to?" he asked as she shook her head 'no', "Then I won't leave, I know the adults feel it too, I noticed it on their faces when I walked in, it was a sign of relief. They know something is up, I'm not sure what, however." The two teens fell quiet as Dick poked his head into the room, "Lunch is ready." He said as they stood up and followed him out.

The lunch was eaten in silence, unease, and tension filled the room, Ciara and Alyssa were sitting close to each other, whispering, Dick and Colby didn't say a word to anyone, but kept looking over at their wives every once in a while. Jeanette kept her leg touching Terry's leg, who would rub his foot against hers to keep her calm, "Well, this certainly has been a quiet evening," Dick said finally cutting the silence in half, "lunch is delicious as always, Ciara." Ciara gave him a small smile, "Thank you, I try, Jeanette you haven't touched your food." She said as the teen looked at her, "I'm not hungry." She said causing Alyssa and Colby to look at each other, "Do you want something else to eat?" Ciara asked as Jeanette shook her head 'no', "Jeanette, you need to eat with your med-" "I said, I'm not hungry." Jeanette snapped cutting her off. Colby looked at Jeanette who tensed up under his gaze before looking back down at her food, "May I be excused?" she asked, "No, you may not, you need to eat something, your mother has been cooking since 6AM." Colby said sternly, Jeanette muttered under breath, "If you're going to be a spoiled brat, you can make yourself something else to eat, Jeanette." "Colby, please!" Ciara said stress in her eyes, "No, enough is enough, you have a choice to make Jeanette," Ciara buried her face in her hands, "you can either stay under my roof and eat what your mother makes you, or you can get out, and live on the streets with your real mother, father, and brother. The choice is yours." Colby said his voice rising as he spoke. Tears welled up in Jeanette's eyes as she looked at Colby, his grey eyes locked on her green eyes, she looked down at her plate grabbing her fork, tears still in her eyes as she took a bite of her food, "Colby," Colby looked at Dick who shook his head at him, "you're real brave for keeping her here, don't do what Alyssa and I did. I regret turning Lucas over to them, do not take your hostility out on their teenaged daughter, she hasn't done anything wrong." Ciara had tears running down her face looking at Colby whose eyes never left Dick's glance, he then looked at Jeanette who hadn't made a peep since, "I need to take a walk." Colby said standing up walking to the door, grabbed the jacket by it, and walked out of the apartment.

Dick sighed standing up, making Alyssa look at him, "I'm going to go with him, you four stay here." He said following after Colby, Ciara's make-up ran down her face as she stood picking up the plates, Alyssa rose to help her. Jeanette and Terry sat at the table finishing eating before Jeanette stood up to bring her plate to Ciara, who handed her a few pills, Jeanette looked at her, took a glass of water, and swallowed them with a grimace on her face, "Thank you," Jeanette muttered before walking back into her bedroom closing the door behind her, "It's been like this ever since she came back," Ciara said as Alyssa looked at her, "Who?" "Cass, Jeanette has been acting more like her mother every day; she and Colby have butted heads all week, before she used to be his little girl." "I'm sure it's just stress, Ciara, when I heard Cass broke out of jail, Dick, Lucas, and I took off to the safe house until she hunted us down, quite literally, plus Lucas already knew his mother was back. Before that he was sneaking off to go visit Harley, but, there was not stopping that, I don't like dealing with Harley." "No one does." Ciara said scrubbing the dishes as Terry stood placing his plate on the sink, "Thank you for having me over," he said while Ciara gave him a slight smile, "You're quite welcome, once the boys come back, we will be having dessert, if they come back." She said with a sigh. Terry walked into Jeanette's room to see she was watching the TV, he quietly closed the door, crawling into the bed next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder, and both slipped into a silent nap.

Terry jerked awake suddenly hearing a loud crash, Jeanette sat up to look at the clock that read 7:00, "What was that!?" she asked causing Terry to hush her; he heard yelling on the other side of the door, "Terry?" "Sh!" he said opening the door slightly; he saw Dick and Alyssa standing in front of Ciara, who was cradling Colby in her arms, tears streaming down her face, both Adam and Cass standing in front of Dick and Alyssa, Cass was armed with a hand gun, while Adam looked jacked up. Terry quickly closed the door, his face stark white, Jeanette looked at him confused, "What is it!?" she asked terror in her voice, "We need to get you out of here." Terry said causing Jeanette's look of confusion turn into one of fear, "Terry! What's going on!?" Terry jumped off the bed going to the window, he looked out of it, he realized that the jump was too far down to make a safe landing, he turned around to see Jeanette now an inch from his face, "What is going on, Terry!" "Jeanette, not right-" BANG! Terry grabbed Jeanette off the bed as she screamed; he quickly placed a hand over her mouth dragging her into the closet. Jeanette shook head to toe in fear, Terry kept his hand firmly placed over her mouth so no noise escaped, the door to the bedroom opened, Terry got a glimpse of Dick and Alyssa both being held back, Ciara was now on her feet, tears still streaming down her face, and Colby was limp on the ground, "DAD!" Jeanette screamed as Terry grabbed her quickly regaining hold of her while the figure in the room spun towards the closet, "Please, Jeanette, be quiet." He hissed in her ear as she struggled to get free.

Jeanette bit down on his hand, hard, causing him to let her go, she bolted out of the closet skidding to a halt over her foster father, quickly clinging to him when she felt the barrel of a gun push at the back of her head, "GET AWAY FORM ME!" she screamed grabbing the barrel and pushing it backward causing the carrier to stumble back, her eyes pitch black, Jeanette's eyes fell on her mother, who smirked at her, "What's the matter, Laurie?" Cass said noticing her daughter's muscles tense from rage, "Stay away from my family." Jeanette hissed through gritted teeth, "What family? You mean the ones who wanted to get rid of you once you hit fifteen?" "Don't you listen to her!" Ciara yelled from her spot tears still falling, "You're MY baby and I'd never give you up!" "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Cass yelled glaring at Ciara, "You had the choice years ago, Cassata Ann! You made the decision to run around causing mayhem and KILL YOUR OWN CHILDREN!" Cass strolled over to Ciara and back handed her across the face, "Listen here, bitch." "No, you listen! You touch MY daughter you'll have hell to pay!" Cass went to open her mouth when Adam threw Terry down in front of her, "Look who I found." Adam said diverting Cass's attention, "I knew I smelt a rat." She said scrunching her face up, "Weren't you told to stay away?" "You don't count as a parent." Terry hissed as Cass fumed, "Show respect, brat, you don't know who you're dealing with." Terry glared at her. The two held glares for a while before Cass turned her attention back to Jeanette who was still over the barely breathing form of her foster father, Jeanette had her head rested on his shoulder, shaking from rage, "Jeanette," Colby whispered in her ear, "Daddy?" she whispered back, choking on tears, "I love you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." "It's ok," she said tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry too, daddy, I'm sorry for causing trouble as a kid, I'm sorry for being so rotten." Colby turned his head slightly as yelling resumed in the room, Jeanette pushed her cheek to his lips, "You'll always be my baby." He said in her ear before closing his eyes and exhaling, "Dad?" Jeanette whispered sitting up shaking him lightly, "Daddy?!" she said louder before getting grabbed off of him by Dick, "DADDY!" Jeanette yelled as Ciara collapsed next to Colby tears streaming down her face, "DAD!" Jeanette yelled again breaking free before Terry grabbed her, "Enough!" Terry said as she fought to get away, "Jeanette, enough!" "DADDY!" "Jeanette!" Terry said grabbing her shoulders tears in his eyes, "Stop, he's gone." Jeanette screamed falling to her knees, Terry still holding her, she shook violently soaking the shirt he had on with her tears, he kissed her head, while nails dug into his back.

Dick and Alyssa were trying, with no luck, to pull Ciara away from her deceased husband's body, "Ciara, please," Terry heard Dick whisper to her, "he's gone, please, let him go." Ciara clung tighter, "Are you happy now?" Terry heard Alyssa's voice crack, "You killed one of your best friends, are you satisfied!?" Terry felt Jeanette rip away from him and before anyone could react the fifteen year old and her mother were on the floor fighting with each other, "JEANETTE!" Dick yelled as the girl grabbed her mother's gun whipping her over the head with it. Terry rushed over grabbing her under her arms, yanking her back, "LET ME GO!" she screamed as Terry pinned her against the wall, "Enough!" "I'LL KILL HER I SWEAR!" "Good luck trying!" Terry heard the taunt from behind him, Jeanette pushed forward, but he pushed her back, "STOP!" Terry looked into Jeanette's black eyes, resting his forehead on hers, "Stop, you're better than her, you're better than this." He whispered to her, noticing that she had stopped struggling, "I promise, she'll get her time, I'll make sure of it." Jeanette calmed down, slowly lowering her arms, Terry's hands still around her wrists in case she decided to go after her again. Terry heard a few more words exchanged before the door shut, Jeanette's pulse was still pounding, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his body, she buried her face into his shoulder tears still falling from her eyes, "I hate her," Jeanette mumbled, "I know." Terry said running his hand through her hair, "Merry Chirstmas to me." she said through tears.

* * *

TBC…


End file.
